Rikers
by Titimaya
Summary: Santana est en prison .Prise dans la tourmente elle n'a aucun moyen de défense et purge une peine dans la prison de rikers . Au bout de deux ans et suite à une conduite irréprochable elle accède au programme de réinsertion afin de pouvoir finir ces études . Elle va faire la connaissance de Rachel une bénévole du centre pénitencier qui va l'aider dans sa tâche et même plus.
1. Prologue

**Coucou les amis nouvelle fic. Je tiens à vous rassurer que mes autres fic ne sont pas abandonnées. Je les finies une par une. ;) **

**Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous faire profiter des nouvelles. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**\- premier juré avez vous délibéré ?**

**\- oui madame le juge.**

**\- veuillez faire part à la cour de votre décision.**

**\- pour le chef d'accusation d'homicide involontaire sur la personne de Lily Alfred, nous déclarons à l'unanimité l'accusée Santana Léana Lopez coupable.**

**\- accusée vous allez être conduite à la prison de Rikers pour purger votre peine qui s'élève à 15 ans d'emprisonnement ferme avec possibilité de libération à la moitié de celle ci. Avez vous bien compris !?**

**\- ...**

**\- Accusée veuillez répondre ! Avez vous compris votre jugement.?**

**\- ...oui.**

**\- Inspecteur veuillez l'emmener pour son transfert vers la prison pour femme de Rikers.**

_Je me retourne pour voir ma mère littéralement effondrée. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Suis je dans un mauvais rêve, vais je me réveiller à temps. Le métal froid qui se glisse autour de mes poignets vient me confirmer que non c'est bien la vie réel, que je viens bien d'être condamné pour un homicide que je n'ai même pas commis. N'ayant pas eu la chance de pouvoir me payer un avocat on m'en a commis un d'office, qui n'a pas prit soin de trouver des preuves qui pouvaient m'innocenter. Mes larmes coulent d'elle même, je viens de prendre quinze ans d'enfermement. Bien sûr je jouais la dur quand j'étais au lycée, mais là tout est différent je vais en prison et à ce que dis je les gens le milieu carcéral est pire que l'enfer. Je n'ai même pas la possibilité d'embrasser ma mère qu'on me tire dans une autre pièce loin de tout ce raffut. _

_..._

_Je suis jetée dans le bus au milieu d'autres prisonnières pour notre transfert dans cette prison. Ça chahute de tout les côtés. Le trajet ne dure qu'une dizaine de minutes et pourtant j'ai la sensation que ma vie à cet instant tourne au ralentit. Je suis jeune, j'avais la vie devant moi, je n'arrive toujours pas a expliqué comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans cette situation. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand la gardienne armée jusqu'aux dents nous interpelle._

**\- en rang, en silence, la première qui désobéit ira droit au cachot c'est bien clair !**

_Je déglutis et m'alignes comme les autres sans rien dire. Je suis le mouvement, nous passons entre deux cours distinctes où nous sommes dévisagés comme du bétail. Nous arrivons dans un grand hall entouré de barreaux, un bureau nous fait face nous y accédons une par une. Mon tour arrive avant même que j'ai pu souffler._

**\- nom ! **_Me demande la surveillante._

**\- Lopez.**

**\- Santana Léana Lopez ici pour quinze ans. Numéro 221215, bloc C. Vas dans cette salle et enfile cette tenue, mets tes affaires dans ce sac plastique quand tu auras finis tu remets le sac à la gardienne là bas au fond. SUIVANTE. !**

_J'attrape le sac et ma tenue qui se compose d'un pantalon gris, un débardeur blanc, une paire de chaussure, une paire de chaussette blanche, un pull gris et une veste légère de la même couleur portant mon numéro. Je pénètres dans la pièce froide, lugubre une gardienne y est assise je me déshabilles place tout mes effets personnels dans le sac et ressorts pour me diriger vers la dernière femme qui se tient droit comme un i devant la grille qui longe un grand couloir. Je lui donne mon sac, elle ouvre la grille et me dirige vers ma cellule._

_Dix minutes que je suis enfermée et je sens déjà la nausée me prendre. Je ne vais pas tenir dans cet environnement. L'odeur de la pisse me prend aux tripes et le peu que j'ai mangé jusqu'à présent menace de se faire la malle. Ma cellule doit faire tout juste 9 m2. C'est tout ce que je possède à présent. Un lit poussiéreux, une couverture, une table et une vieille chaise. Les toilettes ne m'inspirent pas confiance mais ai je vraiment le choix ?_

* * *

**Il s'agit juste du prologue. Si vous aimez faites le moi savoir. A vos Reviews. ;)**


	2. Day 1

**Bien le bonjour, une petite lecture par ce temps pourri. ;) **

**Je ne sais plus ton nom reviewer qui me disait que ma mise en page n'était pas top, mais c'est mon habitude, je ne peux pas plaire à tout le les filles pour ces gentils commentaires, on se voit bientôt. Bisou.**

* * *

_Dix minutes que je suis enfermée et je sens déjà la nausée me prendre. Je ne vais pas tenir dans cet environnement. L'odeur de la pisse me prend aux tripes et le peu que j'ai mangé jusqu'à présent menace de se faire la malle. Ma cellule doit faire tout juste 9 m2. C'est tout ce que je possède à présent. Un lit poussiéreux, une couverture, une table et une vieille chaise. Les toilettes ne m'inspirent pas confiance mais ai je vraiment le choix ?_

_Je me pose sur mon lit , dos au mur qui s'effrite et regarde par la maigre fenêtre qui orne l'autre mur. J'aperçois le ciel gris, reflet exacte de mon état à l'heure actuelle._

_L'humidité est très importante , le froid s'immisce peu à peu dans ma cellule, je me recroqueville sur moi même espérant me réchauffer un peu. Je suis épuisée, et laisse mes yeux se reposer, juste un peu._

_..._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis endormie, mais je suis réveillée en sursaut par un bruit , mélange de cris de gardiennes et de prisonnières. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est mais au vu du ciel gris qui à laisser sa place à la nuit noir, il est plus de 20 h. Une sirène retentit, je m'approche des barreaux pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis effrayée, je ne suis pas habituée à la prison. Ma cellule s'ouvre, je remarque que les autres aussi. Nous entendons alors dans les hauts parleurs._

**\- tout le monde devant sa cellule ! **

_Je sors donc et me positionne juste devant regardant autour de moi comme pour observer ce qui m'attends. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise, je regarde de part et d'autre et remarque que la prison à marquée quelques visages. La gardienne passe, nous fait mettre en rang et nous nous dirigeons vers ce qui doit être le self._

_C'est une grande pièce aussi sombre que l'est notre cellule, les tables sont alignes dans la longueur. J'attrape un plateau composé de plusieurs compartiments, et suis le mouvement jusqu'à arriver à d'autres prisonnières qui sont en charges du repas. Elle me sert une bouillie visqueuse d'une couleur douteuse, mais ai je vraiment le choix. J'arrive devant une fontaine et me sers un verre d'eau, puis je cherche du regard une place, un endroit où je pourrais me faire toute petite. Je finis par en trouver une un peu à l'écart , je m'installe et commence à jouer un peu avec ma fourchette. Je suis rejointe par trois filles plutôt bien bâties pour des filles je dois dire, qui s'installent vulgairement à la table._

**\- nouvelle ?**

**\- hum..oui.**

**\- ton nom?**

**\- heu..j'ai l'impression de passer un interrogatoire là.**

**\- exactement, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a des règles ici, des groupes à ne pas fréquenter, des personnes à respecter..**

**\- écoutes, je veux pas paraître mal polie, mais ce monde n'est pas le mien, je suis innocente et quand ils se rendront compte de leur erreur je partirais, donc je ne compte pas fricoter avec qui que se soit. Je reste dans mon coin et j'emmerde personne, je ne demande rien d'autre.**

**\- ouai innocente. Qui est innocente ici ?** _Demande t'elle assez fort pour que tout le monde réponde par l'affirmative. _**Tu vois ma belle elle sont toutes innocentes.**

**\- je ne veux pas d'embrouilles.**

**\- restes avec les bonnes personnes et tout ira bien.**

**\- Santana.. Je m'appelles Santana.**

**\- alors Santana tu as le choix, tu peux rester avec nous contre..mmm..quelques bons services.**

**\- je ne suis pas intéressée.**

**\- comme tu voudras. Bonne chance à toi !**

_Bon je pense que cela ne c'est pas trop mal passé, je pense que ces trois là font un peu la loi ici, mais je vais tout faire pour passer entre les mailles du filet._

_Plusieurs groupes se dessinent à l'horizon, les punks je pensais que c'était passé de mode, les latines mêmes origines mais pas envie de m'y frotter, les blacks dans un autre coins et les blanches. Je remarque qu'elles sont toutes groupés par ethnies, mais je ne trouve pas ma place. Finalement la sirène retentit une nouvelle fois et à voir mon plateau ma bouillie y est restée dedans. C'est donc le ventre vide que je rejoins ma cellule. _

_Le sommeil est difficile à venir, demain j'ai rendez vous avec le directeur afin de connaître les règles de la prison. _

...

**\- 221215 Debout !**

**\- Hmm.**

**\- dépêches toi, tu dois prendre ta douche avant d'aller voir le directeur et que ça saute.**

_Je me dépêche, attrape la serviette et le change qu'elle me tend et la suis jusqu'aux douches. Le seul endroit que je pensais un brin mieux que le reste est finalement identique à la prison. Le chlore empeste , les installations sont vieilles, mais au moins l'eau est chaude. Je vais pouvoir en profiter un peu._

**\- deux minutes !**

**\- quoi ?**

**\- oui tu as le droit à deux minutes le matin et trois le soir. Ne perds pas de temps !**

**\- oh..ok ok.**

_Finalement j'active le pas, mes muscles n'ont pas le temps de relâcher la pression qu'il faut déjà que je m'habille. Me voilà donc partie en direction du bureau du directeur._

**TOC TOC**

**\- ENTRER !**

**\- Directeur Sylvester, je vous emmène le 221215.**

**\- merci, revenez dans une dizaine de minutes pour l'emmener au self.**

**\- bien madame.**

**\- Assieds toi jeune fille.**

**\- m..erci.**

**\- donc 221215 , voilà ton dossier. Santana Léana Lopez 21 ans, ici pour homicide involontaire sur une mineure de moins de quinze ans. Quinze ans d'emprisonnement ferme avec possibilité de révision à la moitié de la peine.**

**\- non c'est pas ce qui étais dit , le juge avait dit libération à la moitié de la peine.**

**\- et bien c'est pas ce que j'ai ici. Donc tu es là pour un bon moment. Je vais t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne. Levé 6h , douche jusqu'à 6h05 pour les nouvelles, petit déjeuner 6h10 , promenade jusqu'à 8h, puis travail jusqu'à midi, ensuite retour en cellule. Promenade à 17h jusqu'à 17h30, douche 17h40 à 17h45, retour dans vos cellules puis repas à 20h. L'infirmerie est disponible à toute heure des questions ?**

**\- heu oui les filles travail ?**

**\- seulement celles qui le méritent. Tu dois d'abord faire tes preuves pour intégrer une quelconque activité. Autre chose ?**

**\- heu oui.. Les douches...**

**\- elles sont prises par groupes de 10 les horaires que je t'ai donné correspondent à celle de ton groupe. Ne te fais pas remarquer et tout ira bien.**

**\- merci.**

**\- ha j'oubliais , tout à un prix ici, comme dans toutes les prisons. Nous te mettons à disposition trois tenues complètes. Nous t'offrons également, ton premier nécessaire de toilettes qui comprend un gel douche, un peigne une brosse à dents. Tu dois acheter le reste. Le mercredi il y a la boutique, dans la cour pendant le pose tu peux acheter ce qu'il te manque. Il y a de tout des vêtements, des cigarettes, du nécessaire hygiène. Voilà je t'ai tout dis. Tu peux disposer.**

**\- mais heu l'argent je fais comment pour en avoir.**

**\- ta mère t'a versé 2000$ tu devras faire avec, en espérant que tu gagneras tes sous dans quelques mois. Maintenant tu sors.**

_Je rejoins la cour et m'installe dans un coin espérant passer inaperçue. Finalement j'ai un emploi du temps bien précis, et je me rends compte que ma liberté se résume à environ deux heures par jour. Le temps va me paraître une éternité ici. Alors que je profite de prendre un bol d'air frais un groupe s'approche de moi. Je souffle un bon coup et attend la sentence._

* * *

**Verdict ?! Bisou les loulous.**


	3. Bagarre au mitard !

**Coucou les gens. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture et lâchez vos coms.**

* * *

_Cinq filles, cinq armoires à glace. C'est le seul groupe où les ethnies sont mélangées. La peur me tiraille l'estomac. J'encre mon regard au sol poussiéreux._

**\- Lopez c'est ça ?** _Me lance la plus costaux des cinq._

**\- oui**. _Lui dis je sans grande conviction._

**\- on me regarde dans les yeux quand je parle.**

_Je relève mon regard vers ses yeux noirs assassins. J'ai une frousse énorme._

**\- mieux.. Alors comme ça tu as tué une enfant. Tu sais en prison on accorde tout sauf quand ça touche des gosses.**

**\- je suis innocente.**

**\- bien sûre.**

_Une prison en temps normal est bruyante surtout à l'heure de la sortie mais là seuls les oiseaux chantent encore. Je ne vois pas le premier coup arriver, puis le deuxième. J'avoue qu'au troisième la seule chose que je remarque c'est que personne ne me vient en aide. Les minutes s'égrènent et moi avec. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, les cris s'éloignent, peu à peu. J'ai chaud, et froid. Je ne sens plus les coups ? Ont elles arrêtées ? Le noir m'emporte, je le suis allègrement._

_La bouche pâteuse, l'envie de me réveiller me prend. Mes yeux papillonnent la lumière est faible. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Le lit est moelleux, la couette est chaude. Ais je fais un mauvais rêve et suis de retour dans mon lit douillet ?_

**\- Santana tu es réveillé.**

**\- heu oui..**_dur retour à la réalité._

**\- Je suis le docteur West. Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- je sais pas.**

**\- tu te souviens de quelque chose.**

**\- non pas vraiment.**

**\- très bien. Une bagarre à éclaté dans la cours, tu as étais salement amochée. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il c'est passé?**

**\- je ne m'en souviens pas**. _J'essaye de me redresser mais la force à quitté mon corps._

**\- vas y doucement. Tu as dormi pendant deux jours.**

**\- deux jours ?**

**\- oui. La directrice te laisse le temps de récupérer, ensuite je..**

**\- vous quoi ?**

**\- je dois la tenir informé de ton rétablissement, avant qu'elle ne t'envoie au mitard, pour avoir déclenché la bagarre.**

** \- mais j'ai rien fait. Dites moi qui d'autre est blessé ?**

**\- tu es la seule.**

**\- c'est dégueulasse . J'ai rien fait et puis c'est quoi le mitard.**

**\- une cellule isolée. Tes repas te sont apportés, tu n'as aucunes sorties.**

**\- autant crever tout de suite.**

**\- hey du calme. Au vue de tes blessures tu ne risques pas de l'intégrer avant un ou deux mois, en attendant tu resteras à l'infirmerie.**

_Elle me sourit et quitte la pièce. Ça ressemble à une cellule, mais en beaucoup plus chaleureux. Je ne connais pas vraiment l'étendue de mes blessures, mais ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, car elle revient aussitôt, avec un plateau repas._

**\- j'ai quoi exactement ?**

**\- double fracture du bras gauche, trois doigts cassés de la main droite. Multiples contusions au niveau de la tête. Deux côtés brisées, et..tu as reçu un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen, mais il n'a touché aucun organes vitales.**

**\- et je suis encore en vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à moi de rejoindre cette cellule. Il y a assez de preuves qui montre que je n'y suis pour rien . J'ai failli crever merde !**

**\- je n'en sais pas plus que toi, de toute façon maintenant que tu es réveillé je vais appeler la directrice, on verra bien ce qu'elle en pense.**

_Je suis énervé. J'aurais dû réagir. Au lycée je ne me suis jamais laissé faire. Pourquoi j'agis comme une gamine qui a peur de tout. Je m'en veux. J'aurais préféré mourir que de subir ce qui m'attend._

**\- Lopez tu es réveillé ! **_Me lance la voix que je reconnais comme celle de la directrice._

**\- ce n'est plus 221215 ?**

**\- si ...ton numéro n'a pas changé. Je viens voir si tu es toujours en vie.**

**\- malheureusement oui.**

**\- c'est très bien.**

**\- vous trouvez, vous avez vu dans quel état je suis.**

**\- tu es en vie ce qui m'évite de la paperasse donc ça me va. Tu vas être déférée devant le conseil de discipline pour avoir était au centre d'une bagarre. Cette réunion à pour but de déterminer le temps que tu passeras au mitard, en espérant qu'à ta sortie de celui ci tu auras compris qu'il ne faut pas dévier du droit chemin ici.**

**\- et les autres celles avec qui je me suis soit disant battues, elles ont quoi ?**

**\- rien, personne n'a rien vu.**

**\- vous vous foutez de moi là !** _Lui criais je au visage._

**\- je te rajouterais un mois à ta sentence pour m'avoir parlé de la sorte. **

_Elle quitte l'endroit comme elle est arrivée. Sérieux mais où je suis tombé. Ma vie m'échappe totalement. Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. Comment j'ai pu me trouver ici, je ne me souviens de rien, je suis persuadé au fond de moi que je n'ai tué personne._

_Voyant mon trouble et mon refus de manger, l'infirmière m'injecte je ne sais quoi, et me voilà repartie au pays des Bisounours._

...

_Un mois, voilà le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour me remettre sur pieds, bien que je ne sois pas guérie totalement._

_Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas assisté au conseil de discipline. J'ai juste reçue un courrier me disant que j'avais pris deux mois de mitard auquel s'ajoute un mois pour insultes envers un supérieur hiérarchique. Je viens de passer un mois enfermée ,sans aucunes visites et rien à faire et aujourd'hui on me transfère directement. L'air frais me manque atrocement, mais j'ai bien compris qu'ici je ne dicterais aucunes règles. _

_La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je l'aurais ma petite sortie. L'infirmière doit me retirer mes broches du bras, je ne penses pas qu'elle puisse le faire là où je vais._

**\- 221215 ! C'est l'heure, habilles toi! **

_Je ne pipe pas mots et m'habille à la hâte, comme je peux. Ce n'est pas évident avec un bras dans le plâtre. Je me regarde une dernière fois au miroir, et remarque toujours les stigmates de la bagarre. Je suis rentrée ici avec un visage d'enfant, je ressemble déjà à..à je ne sais quoi._

_On m'emmène dans cet endroit que je tremble depuis que je suis au courant. Nous descendons les escaliers, tournons plusieurs fois. Impossible pour moi de savoir où je me trouve. L'odeur de la pisse à laissée place à celle de la moisissure. Il fait froid, humide, c'est sombre. Un grande porte nous fait face. Une porte sans fenêtres ni même barreaux. _

_Une des deux gardiennes qui m'accompagne décroche de sa ceinture un lourd trousseau de clés qui s'entrechoquent au moindre petit geste. Elle s'approche de la porte, glisse une des clés dans la serrure et tourne jusqu'à entendre le clic signe que la porte à cédée sous son ordre. La porte est épaisse et lourde, si bien qu'à son ouverture le crissement retentit. L'autre me pousse sans délicatesse à l'intérieur. La porte se ferme à vitesse grand V. Je me retourne et reste devant cette porte close. Celle qui me sépare de tout. Un petit bout de la porte s'ouvre. Il n'est pas grand mais suffisant pour que je passe mes poignets. Sérieux elles m'ont foutus des menottes alors que j'ai un plâtre. Elles me les retirent, j'ai juste le temps d'enlever mes mains que l'ouverture se ferme dans un claquement violent._

_Je me retourne, et observe. Je ne vois rien. En même temps il faut à mes yeux quelques minutes pour s'habituer à cette obscurité. _

_Un fois fait à peut près, je regarde où je me trouve. Il y a un lit mais pas de matelas, il n'y a pas de couvertures. Un trou sur la gauche en guise de chiottes, avec un rouleau de papier. Sur ma droite et donc devant le lit au plafond un pommeau de douche. Au mois je pourrais me laver. Pas de serviette. Je vais passer trois mois ici. Honnêtement je ne penses pas tenir, je suis sûre que la mort est moins douloureuse._

* * *

**A très vite mes loulous. **


	4. Forte envie

**Voici la suite les amis. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Merci pour les Reviews très peu mais bon, je suis pas là pour faire du chantage. Contrairement à ce que pense certaines personnes NON je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en prison. J'ai juste beaucoup d'imaginations. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis enfermée. Le temps qui coule ici est totalement différent de l'extérieur. J'arrive à peu près à me repérer en fonction des repas mais là aussi j'ai vite fais de perdre le compte. Je n'ai droit qu'à un repas par jour. Je prend une douche froide bien entendu juste après avoir reçu mon plateau repas, au moins je suis sûre de me laver chaque jour. Au début c'est difficile pour s'essuyer mais j'ai vite trouvé l'astuce. Je me déshabille entièrement, me douche rapidement à l'eau claire puisque je n'ai même pas un savon, et m'essuie avec la serviette de table qu'on me glisse chaque jour dans le plateau. Puis je me rhabille et mange rapidement avant qu'on ne me retire le plateau. Je commence à devenir folle dans cette endroit. Je commence à gamberger pour savoir comment je vais mettre fin à mes jours. Je sais que je vais finir par trouver une solution, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir._

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la prison dans le bureau de la directrice.

**\- il en est hors de question !**

**\- je suis bénévole, tu as oublié je fais partie d'une association pour la réinsertion des prisonnières. Pourquoi tu refuses que je fasses ce pourquoi je suis ici !**

**\- c'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.**

**\- j'ai 22 ans je suis grande, et puis je ne risque rien tu as des gardiennes partout.**

**\- Rachel j'ai dit non !**

**\- tu sais que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais prévenir les hautes autorités et leur dires que tu refuses l'accès à la réinsertion à tes prisonnières.**

Sylvester, se lève de sa chaise et se rapproche de Rachel. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord de son bureau pour lui faire face.

**\- Écoutes Rachel, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle n'avaient pas accès à la réinsertion. La seule chose que je refuses c'est que ce soit toi qui y ailles, ils n'ont qu'à envoyer une autre fille.**

**\- mais..**

**\- tu es ma nièce, tu es mon bien le plus précieux. Au décès de tes pères j'ai eu la chance de te récupérer. Je sais que tu es une fille bien, je ne veux pas que tu te pervertisses avec des criminelles. Tu es si fragile.**

**\- tatie, j'ai grandis je ne suis plus la petite fille de neuf ans. Tu as fais de moi une femme forte, laisse moi s'il te plaît faire partie d'une de tes équipes.**

**\- tu sais qu'avec ce regard, je ne peux rien te refuser. Grr c'est agaçant.**

La petite brune saute au cou de sa tante en guise de remerciement.

**\- promets moi de faire attention.**

**\- je te le promets. Tu peux me donner les dossiers de celles qui vont bientôt être libérés.**

**\- oui mais ça ne sort pas de ce bureau.**

**\- très bien.**

Rachel s'installe donc à une table présente dans le bureau de sa tante et commence le tri des filles qu'elle va pouvoir rencontrer.

...

_Je suis assise depuis plus d'une heure à cette table à chercher les femmes que je pourrais aider pour leur sorties. Ce n'est pas vraiment évident, certaines ont passés une bonne partie de leur vie dans l'enceinte carcérale, et ne connaissent pas grand chose de la société. J'ai presque terminé ma sélection lorsque j'entends de léger coups à la porte. Ma tante n'étant toujours pas de retour j'autorise la personne à rentrer dans le bureau._

**\- Directrice Syl...**

**\- Docteur West, ma tante n'est pas ici.**

**\- oh bonjour Rachel, je ne t'avais pas vue, tu vas bien ?**

**\- ça va merci et vous ?**

**\- ça va... **_Elle regarde sa montre et s'adresse à nouveau à moi.. _**Mince je n'ai pas le temps de l'attendre**. _Elle me tend un dossier._ **Peux tu donner ce dossier à ta tante s'il te plaît c'est assez urgent.**

**\- oui bien sûre.**

**\- merci. A bientôt Rachel.**

**\- a bientôt docteur.**

_Je pose le dossier sur le bord de la table et retourne à mon affaire. Après ma décision je range les autres dossiers, mais ma maladresse légendaire fait tomber celui que le docteur West m'a donné un peu plus tôt._

_Je le ramasse à la va vite quand je tombe sur sa photo. Mon cœur tambourine comme un fou, elle est si belle. Je glisse mes doigts sur son visage m'imaginant tout ce que je pourrais vivre avec cette fille. Je me claque mentalement, il faut que je garde en mémoire que c'est une détenue. Ma curiosité me pousse à lire son dossier_. " Santana Lopez numéro 221215, incarcérée pour homicide involontaire sur une mineure de moins de quinze ans." _Je suis un peu choquée par ce que je lis, et ne continue pas, cependant mes yeux sont attirés par la demande du docteur pour opérer la jeune femme. Je parcours rapidement des yeux le contenu médicale. Mon estomac se tord à chaque ligne. Des pas retentissent je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer, je ferme rapidement le dossier et le dépose sur son bureau._

**\- ha ma puce tu es toujours là ?**

**\- hein..heu j'y allais..**

**\- tout va bien Rachel ?**

**\- hein..oui..oui le docteur West t'a déposé un dossier... Je dois y aller.**

_Je sors rapidement du bureau, et souffle un bon coup. Je passe voir la secrétaire afin de fixer les dates d'entretiens avec les deux femmes que je vais suivre pendant deux mois. Je pense toujours à cette belle brune et ça me perturbe grandement. Je passe voir le docteur West histoire de parler un peu._

**\- docteur ?**

**\- Rachel, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**\- je..je sais que je n'aurais pas dû que c'est confidentiel..que**

**\- Rachel viens en au fait s'il te plaît.**

**\- j'ai vu le dossier de Lopez**

**\- Rachel !**

**\- je sais je suis désolé mais ... Je peux avoir le numéro de sa cellule.. J'ai besoin de lui parler.**

**\- elle est au mitard.**

**\- quoi ?**

**\- suite à une bagarre, ta tante l'a placée au mitard.**

**\- j'ai besoin de lui parler.**

**\- elle n'a le droit à aucune visite**

**\- ok..désolé .**

_Je m'apprête à partir quand je l'entends me dire MT9. Je souris, ne dis rien et continue mon chemin. La journée passe lentement et cette brune occupe la majeur partie de mes pensées._

_Il est 18 h et je sais que c'est l'heure du repas des gardiennes, je me risque à rejoindre le MT9 . C'est un endroit lugubre, des frissons me parcourent le corps. La lumière est faible, mais je repère facilement la porte numéro 9. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je m'approche doucement m'assois à même le sol et ouvre la petite trappe._

...

_Je vais finir par devenir folle. J'essaye de m'occuper l'esprit. J'enchaîne les abdos, les pompes, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas penser que je vais finir par péter une durite. Je sais que je ne devrais pas forcer sur mon bras , surtout que le plâtre c'est cassé lors d'une colère, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis que je suis enfermée, j'ai développé un peu plus mon ouïe. Je m'arrête dans mes exercices en attendant des pas léger se diriger vers ma porte. Je m'installe à coté, la trappe ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir, l'heure du déjeuner sûrement._

_J'attends mais rien ne vient. Je décide de rompre ce silence._

**\- Qui est là ?!** _Demandais je._

**\- je..je m'appelle Rachel.**

**\- tu es une nouvelle gardienne, tu m'apportes mon repas ?**

**\- non.. Je suis une bénévole du centre pénitencier.**

**\- oh.. Et je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?! Cette salope de Sylvester m'a enfermée et je n'ai vu personne depuis je ne sais même plus combien de temps.**

**\- je sais.. Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de venir.**

**\- alors un conseil casse toi et vite !**

**\- Santana.. Pourquoi tu es enfermée ici ?**

**\- d'où tu connais mon nom ?! **

**\- je..j'ai lu un peu ton dossier.**

**\- génial !**

**\- je suis désolé.. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû..tu as besoin de quelques chose?**

**\- laisse moi..**

_Je referme la trappe et repars encore plus déboussolée que lorsque je suis arrivée._

_Dans sa voix j'ai pu sentir toute son amertume. Je me sens mal de la savoir enfermée ici. Je décide de retourner voir ma tante afin de lui parler._

**TOC TOC**

**\- entré !**

**\- Sue je peux te parler deux minutes ?**

**\- bien sûr rentre ma chérie.**

**\- voilà, je me demandais lorsque tu es au mitard tu as le droit à de la visite.**

**\- bien sûr que non. Les filles enfermées dans le mitard sont là pour une bonne raison. Tout leur est donc interdit.**

**\- tout.**

**\- oui elles sont enfermées seule avec un lit sans matelas, des toilettes et une douche.**

**\- mais c'est inhumain ! Tu leur enlèves toute dignité.**

**\- c'est le but. Ce sont des criminelles, ils faut qu'elles comprennent ce qu'est de souffrir.**

**\- il y en a actuellement ?**

**\- oui une petite jeune qui a était au centre d'une bagarre, mais ce dossier est confidentiel.**

**\- mais dans une bagarre, tu ne peux pas être seule. Il y a t'il une autre femme enfermée au mitard.**

**\- non c'est la seule. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresses tant ?!**

**\- pour rien je dois y aller.**

_Je suis sidéré Santana est seule. Je ne sais pas ce qui le pousse à le faire mais je pars dans mes vestiaires, attrape une poche et y glisse une serviette et un gel douche, ainsi qu'un Tee shirt propre. J' y laisse un petit mot et cours vers les cuisines._

**\- bonsoir, dites le plateau repas pour le numéro 221215 est il déjà parti ?**

**\- non mais il ne va pas tarder.**

**\- qu'elle est la gardienne en charge de l'apporter ?**

**\- Beist.**

**\- ok merci.**

_Je me dirige vers le réfectoire des gardiennes et repère Beist. Je la connais depuis longtemps, et la considère comme une amie._

**\- Shannon excuse moi de te déranger pendant ton repas mais j'aimerais te parler.**

**\- oh salut Rach´, tu me déranges pas j'ai finis.**

_Elle se lève et dépose son plateau je la suis jusque dans les vestiaires._

**\- que t'arrives t'il ?**

**\- je.. C'est toi qui est en charge de donner son repas à Lopez ?**

**\- oui pourquoi ?**

_Je lui tends la poche._

**\- peux tu lui donner ça s'il te plaît sans que personne ne le sache ?**

**\- Rachel je ne peux pas faire ça ?**

**\- s'il te plaît j'ai toujours était là pour toi. Ça sera un secret entre nous.**

**\- bon très bien, mais si je me fais choper ta tante va me tuer.**

**\- on va rester discrète.**

**\- ça marche..c'est bien parce que c'est toi.**

**\- merci merci** _lui dis je en lui sautant au cou._

...

_La trappe s'ouvre à nouveau mon plateau apparaît ainsi qu'une poche. C'est la première fois qu'on me donne autre chose que mon repas._

**\- c'est pour toi mais reste discrète personne ne doit savoir.**

**\- merci.**

_J'attrape la poche et l'ouvre à la hâte. Je tombe sur un petit papier, que je dirige vers le sol de la porte où un petit rayon de lumière est présent._

" je suis désolé Santana. Ce qui est dans cette poche m'appartient, je te le donnes. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je pense à toi. Courage. Rachel "

_Ce petit mot me va droit au cœur. Ce soir je profite de manger tranquillement en pensant à cette jeune fille. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble mais je dois avouer que sa voix me mets sur un petit nuage. Je me déshabille sors le gel douche de la poche et la serviette qui l'accompagne. Un Tee shirt en tombe. Je le ramasse et le porte à mon nez. Cette odeur me transporte littéralement. Je le pose délicatement sur le rebord du lit. Et actionne la douche. L'eau est toujours aussi froide, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je peux me savonner, et sentir autre chose que la merde. Son gel douche sent divinement bon, j'ai la sensation de redevenir une femme. La chair de poule à élue domicile sur ma peau et pourtant je reste encore plus longtemps en dessous. J'attrape la serviette et m'enroule dedans. Une odeur citronnée et celle d'un parfum dont je ne reconnais pas l'odeur m'envoie à des millions de kilomètres de cette cellule. Je me rhabille mais cette fois ci je mets le tee shirt qu'elle m'a fait parvenir. Depuis bien longtemps je ne m'étais pas endormie de la sorte, rêvant à de jours meilleurs._

* * *

**A vos avis. Bisou.**


	5. Quand tout dérape

**Coucou, me revoilà. Je vous ai manqué ? Désolé pour le retard mais l'essentiel c'est d'avoir la suite nan ?! Bonne lecture et surtout Reviews ;)**

* * *

_On dois déjà être le lendemain puisque j'entends des pas venir jusqu'à la porte de ma cellule. Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit Rachel, j'ai tellement envie d'entendre sa voix._

_La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas assourdissant m'aveuglant par la même occasion. Je pose une main sur mes yeux, ils ne sont plus habitués à une telle luminosité._

**\- 221215, suis moi la directrice veut te voir.**

_Je me lève difficilement n'ayant plus aucun repère à l'extérieur de ces murs. La gardienne me regarde bizarrement._

**\- tu n'as plus ton plâtre ?**

**\- non, il c'est cassé. **_Dis je en levant les épaules comme pour lui dire que ce n'est pas important._

**\- tu as mal ?**

**\- on y va ?**

**\- oui.**

_Elle me passe les menottes . Je la suis sans rien dire. Nous venons d'atteindre l'administration et je n'ai croisé personnes dans les couloirs. Le bureau de la directrice est en vue. La gardienne annonce notre présence._

**\- entrez !**

**\- madame, je vous amène 221215.**

**\- enlevez lui les menottes et attendez devant la porte je vous pris.**

**\- bien madame.**

_Elle m'avait donné les ordres sans même lever la tête de son ordinateur. Je reste là sans bouger, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de faire le moindre pas._

_Quand elle lève la tête vers moi, son visage marque une pose, que je ne comprends pas. Elle est étonnée mais de quoi ?_

**\- assieds toi !**

_Je m'exécute . Elle reprend en me fixant dans les yeux m'envoyant par la même occasion des frissons dans tout le corps._

**\- où as tu eu ce Tee shirt ! Tu ne portes pas la tenue réglementaire. Je comptais te sortir du mitard pour bonne conduite mais tu viens d'enfreindre une règle.**

**\- ...**

**\- réponds moi où as tu eu ce Tee shirt.**

_Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est Rachel qui me l'a apporté, je ne veux pas lui causer d'ennuis. Elle ne l'a fait que par pitié._

**\- bien.. De toute façon je sais à qui il appartient.. Elle va m'entendre.**

**\- NON ! Dis je précipitamment. Je l'ai volé l'autre jour à l'infirmerie.**

**\- Lopez je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais tu viens de passer deux mois au mitard.**

**\- deux mois ..** _Dis je effarée._

**\- oui et tu vas prendre deux semaines supplémentaires pour ce mensonge. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vérifie ta cellule voir s'il n'y a pas autre chose auquel tu n'aurais pas le droit.**

**\- bien madame.** _Dis je en baissant la tête. Les larmes me montent mais je ne vais pas craquer maintenant._

**\- tu n'as plus ton plâtre ?**

**\- non madame.**

**\- comment cela se fait il ?**

**\- il c'est cassé.**

**\- bon je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. Tu vas passer deux jours à l'infirmerie, elle te retirera tes broches.**

**\- bien madame.**

_La gardienne m'emmène à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin je reconnais l'odeur de ce parfum, celui qu'il y avait sur la serviette. Je ferme les yeux et respire à plein nez._

**\- docteur West je vous emmène Lopez. Sur ordre de la directrice elle devra subir l'intervention que vous aviez demandé. Elle retourne au mitard pour non respect des règles au réveil de son anesthésie.**

**\- très bien merci Shannon.**

_Elle se retourne me fait face et m'enlève les menottes._

**\- courage gamine.**

**\- merci.**

**...**

**\- ha Rachel te voilà !**

**\- oui un problème, tu m'as fait demandé.**

**\- oui assied toi. Écoutes je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je te retire ton accréditation de bénévole pour notre centre pénitencier.**

**\- Quoi ! NON , mais qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?**

**\- il me prend que tu es en contact avec une des prisonnières.**

**\- je suis en contact avec plusieurs prisonnières et il est où le problème, c'est mon boulot, tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de ce stage pour valider mon diplôme.**

**\- je ne te parle pas d'elles. Mais de Santana, et puis il y a toujours d'autres centres qui pourront t'accueillir.**

_Je me tends au prénom de ma brune. Oui ma brune, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec moi, mais depuis deux jours je ne pense qu'à elle. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, j'ai la sensation qu'il me manque quelque chose._

**\- je ne comprends pas.**

**\- oh ça va Rachel, joues pas à ça. Je l'ai faite venir pour la sortir du mitard espérant qu'elle aurait compris, et figure toi qu'elle portait un Tee shirt bleu des Giants, le même que je t'ai offert pour un de tes anniversaires. J'ai donc fait fouiller sa cellule et on y a trouvé un gel douche fleur de lys et une serviette de bain.**

_Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. J'ai fait une connerie. Mais au fond de moi il fallait que je lui parle, il fallait que je lui vienne en aide._

**\- qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?**

**\- .. Je vais tout te dire. Hier quand je me suis chargée de la lecture des dossiers, West est venue pour te déposer un dossier. J'ai bien vu qu'il était confidentiel, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Et puis au moment de partir je l'ai fais tombé, je l'ai ramassé et suis tombé sur sa photo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mon cœur c'est emballé, j'avais chaud, des sueurs, j'ai rien compris. Puis je me suis renseigné et j'ai su qu'elle était au mitard, tu m'avais dis qu'elle n'avait rien. ..je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à le faire mais je te jures que je ne voulais pas lui porter préjudice. Je lui est fais passé une poche avec ce que tu as trouvé.**

**\- Rachel tu me déçois.**

**\- tatie.. Je t'en supplie ne m'enlèves pas mon accréditation et surtout ne lui fais pas payer mon acte.**

**\- pour l'instant elle est à l'infirmerie, elle doit subir une opération, je t'autorises à aller la voir mais après tu décampes, je te retire ton accréditation et c'est irrévocable.**

**\- bien.**

_Je sors du bureau de ma tante , les larmes qui menaçaient de couler ont finalement pris le dessus. Pourquoi tout ce que j'entreprends tourne toujours au vinaigre ?_

_Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je prends une bonne respiration._

**\- docteur West ?**

**\- oui Rachel j'arrive.. Comment vas tu ? Tu as une petite mine.**

**\- je..j'ai l'autorisation de voir la détenue Lopez.**

**\- très bien suis moi, elle se réveille à peine de l'anesthésie.**

**Je la suis, nous arrivons devant une porte.**

**\- je te laisse quelques minutes.**

**\- merci.**

_Je pénètre dans l'espèce de box où se repose Santana. Je m'approche d'elle mon cœur se gonfle tout à coup. Elle n'est pas tout à fait réveillée. J'attrape une de ses mains. Je suis un peu surprise par la froideur de celle ci. Elle est très agitée, j'essaye du mieux que je peux de la calmer. Je pose ma main droite sur son front, et tente de la rassurer._

**\- hey Santana calme toi...**

_Ces yeux papillonnent, et finissent par s'ouvrir._

**\- hey..** _Me dit elle d'une petite voix._

**\- je suis désolé..**

**\- Rachel...**

**\- comment tu sais qui je suis ?**

**\- ta voix..**

_Mes joues s'empourprent d'elles même._

**\- oh..** _Dis je surprise. Elle me sourie, je fond._

_Notre moment aurait il pu être plus intime ? Mais nous sommes interrompues par le docteur._

**\- Rachel, tu dois y aller.**

**\- très bien j'arrive.**

_Je me baisse pour déposer mes lèvres sur son front. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de la bouche de Santana._

**\- courage.. Je pense à toi..**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça c'est sorti tout seul. C'est aussi à ce moment que je remarque qu'elle tient ma main fermement. Alors que je me redresse pour partir elle s'adresse à nouveau à moi en tirant un peu sur la main afin que je puisse me mettre à sa hauteur . Elle me glisse dans l'oreille._

**\- mon esprit t'appartient..** _Me dit elle._

_Je lui sourie une dernière fois et quitte l'infirmerie. Je dois trouver un moyen de la voir. Quand nos mains sont entrées en contact, quand je me tenais près d'elle, quand sa voix si douce et meurtrie à la fois m'a touché. Non définitivement non ! Je ne laisserais pas ma tante m'empêcher de la voir. J'ai besoin d'elle pourquoi j'en sais rien mais pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'étais nécessaire._

_Ce soir là je ne rentre pas tout de suite à la maison, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passe. Je me gare dans l'allée de notre demeure aux alentours de 22 h, je sais que ma tante à essayé de me joindre une bonne partie de la soirée. Mais pour être honnête je n'avais pas envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit. La lumière du salon est allumée, je sais qu'elle m'attend pour manger mais je n'ai goût à rien . J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre._

**\- Rachel !**

_Je continue de monter quand elle réitère son appel._

**\- Rachel ça suffit ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles !**

_Je m'arrête redescends et lui fais face._

**\- et si je n'en n'ai pas envie ?**

**\- tu vis sous mon toit et tant que tu seras ici tu devras respecter les règles !**

**\- me reste qu'à partir dans ce cas là. Lui dis je sans me démonter.**

**\- personne ne te retient**

**\- très bien ! Je prends des fringues et je me casse**

**\- très bien !**

_Et merde je viens de quitter la maison où j'ai grandis. Je remonte dans ma voiture et me dirige vers le seul endroit où je sais que la porte me sera toujours ouverte._

**TOC TOC**

_La lumière s'allume, et la porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir sur une magnifique blonde vêtue d'un simple short et d'un débardeur._

**\- Rach´ mais.. Tout va bien ?!**

**\- Q.. Je..**

_Je n'arrive même pas à finir ma phrase que je m'effondre dans les bras de ma meilleure amie._

**\- hey ma puce rentre**.

_Je la suis et nous nous installons sur le canapé. Mes larmes ont redoublés. J'ai vraiment du mal à me calmer. Quinn se lève et disparais quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un chocolat chaud._

**\- tiens ma puce. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- je..je suis partie de la maison.**

**\- quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris! Sue ne va jamais te le pardonner.**

**\- je suis partie à cause d'elle, tu comprends elle ne veut pas que je la vois.**

**\- mais de quoi tu parles ?! Sue ne t'a jamais empêché de fréquenter qui que ce soit, j'en suis la preuve vivante.**

**\- c'est différent..**

**\- en quoi c'est différent elle t'a toujours acceptée, elle a toujours acceptée le fait que tu aimes les femmes. On est sortie ensemble pendant deux ans au lycée, elle ne t'a jamais empêchée de me voir.**

**\- Q..c'est différent.**

**\- dis moi..**

**\- je.. J'ai eu mon accréditation à la prison.. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivée, mais je suis tombée sur son dossier, je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais je l'ai fais et je l'ai vu.. Elle est si belle. Oh mon dieu Quinn je suis complètement paumée. Sue s'en est rendue compte elle m'a tout retirée je peux plus la voir.**

_Mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle et Quinn me sert dans ces bras._

**\- tu l'a connais depuis quand cette fille.**

**\- tu vas trouver ridicule mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre rien qu'en voyant sa photo. On ne se connaît pas. Je n'ai pu la voir que deux minutes tout à l'heure.**

**\- comment peux tu en être sûr.. Je veux dire ton coup de foudre comment tu sais qu'il s'agisse bien de ça ?**

_Je m'écarte un peu d'elle et la regarde dans les yeux._

**\- parce que je n'ai jamais ressentie ça auparavant.**

**\- oh..**

**\- Q.. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Toi et moi c'était sincère.**

**\- je sais..viens on va préparer la chambre d'amis.**

**\- Q.. Je peux dormir avec toi ? **

**\- Rach´.. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.**

**\- Q j'en ai besoin.**

**\- suis moi.**

_Nous nous couchons chacune de notre côté. Le froid entre nous me saisi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher d'elle. Je me colle contre son corps chaud._

**\- Rach´, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça.**

**\- j'en ai besoin Q.**

**\- tu sais que si tu te colles à moi, je ne serais pas responsable de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.**

**\- je sais.. Mais j'en ai envie.**

_Quinn se retourne pour me faire face._

**\- Rach´, tu viens de me dire que tu avais craqué pour cette fille, on ne peut pas.**

**\- j'en ai envie Q.**

_Je me rapproche d'elle lui caresse le visage. Quinn a toujours était une de ces filles qu'on rêve d'avoir dans son lit. Au lycée, elle en a fait craqué plus d'un. Je me souviens que tout les footballeurs lui tournaient autour, mais à cette époque elle n'avais dieu que pour moi. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je sais que je ne devrais pas notre rupture à était difficile mais là à cet instant j'ai besoin d'elle._

_Je me rapproche d'avantage jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres._

_Je lâche prise._

...

_Ce soir Rachel a débarquée chez moi dévastée. Après m'avoir racontée ce qu'il lui arrivée, je me suis promise de l'aider. Nous avons eu une histoire elle et moi quand nous étions au lycée, et même si nous ça n'a pas marché, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Je ferais tout ce qu'il m'est possible pour l'aider. Après une bonne heure à discuter je lui propose d'aller préparer sa chambre. Mais elle refuse et veut dormir avec moi. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui refuser._

_Je savais pertinemment que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée. Mais que voulez vous, je ne suis qu'une femme. Elle se rapproche de moi et nous savons pertinemment comme cela va se finir, je n'arrive pas a lui résister. Finalement nous dérapons et ce qui devait arriver arrive._

_Ce soir j'ai couchée avec Rachel, je dois dire que son corps m'a énormément manquée. Mais je sais que ce soir sera le dernier._

* * *

**L'arrivée de Quinn surprise. J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends vos avis.**

**bisous les loulous.**


	6. Adieu

**Coucou les gens. Chapitre très dur à écrire mais nécessaire. Je me prépare aux différentes insultes. Bonne lecture**.

* * *

_J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que je me trouve toujours à l'infirmerie. Je ne reste pas seule bien longtemps, le docteur West s'approche de moi._

**\- comment tu te sens ?**

**\- bien merci.**

**\- Beist va t'apporter ton petit déjeuner.**

**\- ok.. Dites hier soir j'ai bien eu de la visite, je ne me souviens pas vraiment.**

**\- oui Rachel est venue te voir.**

**\- merci.**

_De savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve me remonte le moral. Je sais que je vais repartir au mitard mais je m'en fous , son visage hante mes pensées et je dois dire que j'adore_.

...

**\- coucou toi.** _Me lance la magnifique blonde._

**\- salut. **_Lui dis je d'une voix encore endormie_**. Q.. Ce qu'il c'est passé..**

**\- hey..Chuttt.. Je sais ça ne signifie rien. Juste deux personnes qui ont eu un moment d'égarement.**

**\- merci Q... Je ne te mérite pas.**

_Je m'approche à nouveau de Quinn et l'embrasse tendrement. Cette fille est bien plus pour moi qu'une meilleure amie. Bien sur nous ne sommes plus ensembles, et ce que nous avons fait hier soir était plus du " dépannage entre amis " qu'autre chose. Mais je tiens à elle. _

_Nous décidons d'un commun accord de se lever et de déjeuner afin de pouvoir trouver une solution à mon petit problème._

**\- tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'a retiré toutes autorisations ?**

**\- je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air sérieuse.**

**\- tu sais quoi, tu vas prendre une douche et te rendre au boulot, tu verras par toi même.**

**\- tu bosses aujourd'hui ?**

**\- j'ai un shooting de prévu dans l'après midi.**

**\- ok, je reviens après le taf, si ça te déranges pas.**

**\- non, mais je te prépare la chambre d'amis.** _Me dit elle en souriant._

**\- oui je crois que c'est la meilleur solution. **_Lui dis je en rigolant._

_Je file me préparer et suis prête à affronter ma journée._

_..._

Au même moment dans le bureau de la directrice.

**\- Lopez assied toi je te prie.**

**\- merci madame.**

**\- comment tu te sens ?**

**\- ...**

**\- tu pourrais me répondre.**

**\- que voulez vous que je vous dise.**

**\- je voudrais te parler de Rachel.**

**\- ...**

**\- je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux mais une chose est sur, je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. C'est bien clair ?**

**\- non mais sérieux vous êtes qui pour empêcher une bénévole de fréquenter une détenue?**

**\- sa tante ! Je t'interdis donc tout contact avec elle, sinon le mitard va devenir ta résidence principale...**

_Elle est interrompue par l'ouverture de sa porte dans un fracas assourdissant me faisant sursauter par la même occasion._

**\- Rachel ! Je suis en rendez vous quitte mon bureau immédiatement !**

_Je me retourne pour tomber sur ma petite brune qui me regarde , sûrement surprise de ma présence dans le bureau. Mais elle s'approche et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je regarde la directrice qui fume de tout les côtés. J'essaye de ne pas paraître imposante et m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège._

**\- on doit parler !**

**\- Rachel , tu n'as qu'à entendre, je dois finir avec Lopez.**

**\- non je sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as convoqué. As tu oubliés que je te connais parfaitement.**

**\- très bien ! Où étais tu cette nuit ?**

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, elle à l'air mal à l'aise et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi._

**\- chez Q.**

**\- à la bonheur ! Au moins je suis rassurée de savoir que tu as passé la nuit avec Blondie.**

**\- qui t'as dis que j'ai passé la nuit avec elle ?**

**\- tu viens de le faire**

**\- je..je..**

_Je me permets de mettre fin à ce malaise, je n'ai pas envie d'assister à une querelle de famille et surtout je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails. _

**\- excusez moi madame, mais si je puis me permettre je souhaiterais quitter votre bureau.**

**\- pourquoi Lopez ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir que ma nièce se tape son exe, elle qui a soit disant craquée sur toi.**

**\- non madame.**

_Je sens Rachel se tendre. Des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Ça me fends le cœur, mais je me rends juste compte que ce jour là elle a ressenti que de la pitié envers moi. En même temps qu'aurait elle ressenti d'autre ?_

**\- très bien. Bieste va venir te chercher et te reconduire au mitard.**

**\- NON ! Lance la petite brune.**

**\- qui y'a t'il encore ?**

**\- tu ne peux pas la remettre au mitard, c'est de ma faute, elle n'a rien demandé. S'il te plaît Sue.**

**\- Rachel tu connaissais les règles, tu les as enfreins j'applique la sentence.**

**\- mais pourquoi elle devrait payer pour ma faute.**

**\- parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi.**

**\- ça y est je comprends ton jeu, tu veux qu'elle me déteste c'est ça!**

**\- je n'ai rien eu besoin de faire finalement, vu que tu as couché avec Quinn.**

**\- mais on se fout de savoir avec qui j'ai couché hier soir.**

**\- madame puis je parler à votre nièce sans avoir à payer le prix fort à NOUVEAU.**

**\- bien sûr.**

**\- j'aimerais juste que tu gardes ta pitié pour toi, je ne veux plus te voir, je n'ai besoin de rien et surtout pas d'une fille qui me cause des problèmes.**

**TOC TOC**

**\- Bieste ramenez Lopez au MT9.**

**\- bien madame.**

_Santana repart sans un regard vers moi. Quand elle m'a adressé la parole, j'ai bien vu de la peine et de la colère dans ces yeux, mais je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça._

**\- oh ! Rachel tu redescends de la lune.**

**\- hein..oui.** _Je suis si triste._

**\- je n'ai plus besoin de te sucrer tes autorisations.**

**\- tu as réussi t'es contente ?**

**\- contente, bien sûr. Tu ne l'a connais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à la connaître d'ailleurs, c'est une criminelle.**

**\- alors tu n'as toujours pas compris ou tu ne veux pas comprendre. J'ai eu le coup de foudre et grâce à toi tout est foutue ! Je te déteste !**

**\- tu es sûr que c'est pas toi que tu détestes ! C'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai dit de coucher avec Quinn.**

**\- ça ne te regarde pas ! **

**\- très bien Melle Berry vous devrez faire des heures sup à la bibliothèque ce soir, je vous rappelle que vous avez une heure de retard.**

**\- grrrr...**

_Je quitte le bureau de ma tante passablement énervée. Je sais que j'ai tout foiré avec Santana, mais une chose est certaine, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et je te veux Santana ! _

...

_La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. J'étais contente de savoir que Rachel était venue me voir hier soir, mais voilà le rêve est une chose, la réalité en est une autre. Je sais aujourd'hui que même si cette fille est magnifique, elle me sera toujours inaccessible et puis c'est qui cette Quinn d'abord ! _

_Bieste vient de me remettre au mitard , la colère coule toujours en moi, le seul moyen que je trouve pour l'évacuer est de me défouler contre le mur. Tout y passe, la tête, les mains, les pieds. Je ne contrôle plus mon chagrin.. Comment j'ai pu croire que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à moi, je ne suis qu'une idiote. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et encore j'étais dans les vapes. Mais sa voix.. Elle me hante jour et nuit je n'en peux plus je dois mettre fin à ce calvaire. Je retire mon Tee shirt et remarque que finalement je ne suis plus qu'une épave plein de sang. La fin arrive bien trop vite. Moi qui rêvais de devenir une grande avocate, je me retrouve en tôle pour avoir tué une jeune fille que je ne connais même pas. _

_Le bilan est rapide je n'ai rien et n'aurais jamais plus. La mort, je suis sur qu'elle est la seule à vouloir mon bien. La fin est proche, je trace de mes doigts en sang les dernières lettres de mes pensées. La fin est proche, maintenant je le sais._

...

_Je viens de finir mon service et comme une enfant je suis punie pour un retard. Des fois j'ai l'impression de régresser. Bref je range mes dossiers ferme le bureau qui m'a était attribué et me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour aider la détenue responsable._

_Je dois traverser le long couloir avant de rejoindre le bâtiment secondaire. Perdue dans mes pensées à chercher un plan pour reconquérir ma brune ou du moins commencer à la conquérir, l'alarme se met à sonner. Je ne reconnais pas vraiment cette alarme mais suis bousculée par le Doc et ses infirmiers . C'est le branle bas de combat , les gardiennes partent également en courant. Je dois dire que je suis une curieuse compulsive, je décide de les suivre et remarque qu'elles prennent le chemin du mitard. La peur commence à prendre possession de mon corps. Je suis cependant arrêtée dans mon élan par deux bras qui m'encercle et qui m'empêche d'accéder à ce dernier couloir. Mes larmes commencent à monter, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui est là bas en ce moment. Mon cerveau se déconnecte peu à peu quand les infirmiers reviennent en courant avec une personne sur le brancard. Sue me tient toujours fermement. Le Doc est sur la personne en train de pratiquer sûrement un massage cardiaque. Le brancard me passe devant. La seule chose que je remarque c'est qu'il y a du sang partout. Je craque._

**\- NOOOOOOOOOOON SANTANA !**

_Mes larmes roulent , mes jambes me lâchent. Elle l'a fait. Je l'ai tuée..._

**\- Chuttt, calme toi Rach´.. Calme toi ma puce je suis là.**

_J'ai envie de lui courir après de lui dire de se battre mais je n'ai même pas la force de me relever. Bieste nous rejoint avec le tee shirt des Giants celui que je lui avait donné l'autre jour. Elle le tend à ma tante et la seule chose que je remarque c'est le message laissé par la brune._

**A.D.I.E.U**

_La tête me tourne, le couloir s'assombri, le néant m'emporte à mon tour._

* * *

**Vous m'aimez toujours ?**

**bisou que même les gens.**


	7. Décision difficile

**Coucou. Merci pour vos Reviews ça m'a fait plaisir. Voici la suite. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je viens tout juste de terminer ma séance photo quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je ne regarde pas le nom de l'appelant et décroche aussitôt._

**\- Allo.**

**\- Quinn c'est Sue il faut que tu viennes immédiatement au général Hospital.**

**\- que se passe t'il ? C'est Rachel ?!** _Dis je de façon très paniquée qu'il soit arrivée un malheur à ma meilleure amie._

**\- heu..en quelque sorte. Je dois m'absenter et je ne veux pas la laisser seule.**

**\- très bien j'arrive tout de suite.**

**\- merci**.

_Je ne rajoute rien et finis de plier mes affaires rapidement._

**\- j'ai une urgence , je t'appelle pour la sélection**. _Dis je à l'intention du modèle toujours présente ._

**\- pas de souci. A bientôt Quinn.**

**\- merci Dani.**

_Je me précipite à l'hôpital et arrive en trombe dans le hall d'entrée où m'attend Sylvester._

_Bizarrement elle se jète dans mes bras ce qui me surprend d'autant plus qu'elle n'a jamais était très tactile à mon égard du temps que je fréquentais sa nièce._

**\- tout va bien ?**

**\- je.. Je crois que tout est de ma faute.**

**\- de quoi parlez vous ?**

**\- j'ai forcé Rachel à avouer qu'elle avait couché avec toi hier soir devant Santana..**

**\- oh.. **_Je sens mes joues atteindre la couleur rosée._

**\- mais tu vois je ne pensais pas qu'elles avaient eu le coup de foudre l'une pour l'autre. Je.. Je crois que je l'ai compris mais c'est trop tard.**

**\- Sue que c'est il passé ? Vous me faites peur.**

**\- Santana elle a... Et Rachel n'a pas supporté..**

**\- je ne comprends rien...**

**\- Rachel est en état de choc, les médecins l'on sédaté pour la calmer.**

**\- dans qu'elle chambre est elle ?**

**\- 548**

**\- merci, je vais la voir.**

**\- ok..de toute façon je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de paperasse à faire.**

_Nous nous séparons comme ça, et je rejoins la chambre de Rachel. Machinalement je toque pour demander l'autorisation de rentrer même si je sais qu'elle dort en ce moment. Je pénètre dans la chambre, mon regard se pose directement sur la petite brune. Contrairement à ce que je pensais elle ne dort pas, son regard est fixé vers l'extérieur, les larmes coulent en silence. Je m'installe à côté d'elle sur le lit et la prend dans mes bras. Quand elle était triste c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour la rassurer et la réconforter. Je l'attrape par la hanche, ma tête se pose au dessus de son crâne. Je sens sa main m'agripper le bras, comme pour se rassurer que je suis bien là._

**\- hey Rach´ je suis là...**

_Ses sanglots s'intensifient, elle se retourne dans mes bras, enfouie sa tête dans mon cou._

**\- je.. Santana elle est...**

**\- calme toi...**

_Je chantonne plusieurs minutes pour essayer de l'apaiser, épuisée elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Je m'extirpe de ses bras comme je peux et quitte la chambre pour aller m'acheter un café. Dans les hôpitaux les machines à café se trouvent à chaque étages, il ne m'est donc pas difficile de la trouver au fond du couloir. Il n'y a que deux personnes près de celle ci. Je sélectionne ma boisson et attend patiemment qu'elle me soit disponible._

_Le temps de la préparation n'est généralement pas long mais quand une personne à côté de vous pleure de tout son saoul, le temps paraît s'égrener difficilement._

_Je récupère ma boisson et en sélectionne une deuxième. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais une chose est sûr, je le fais._

_Je m'assois à mon tour près de la dame et lui tend un des gobelets. Ses sanglots semblent s'atténuer._

**\- tenez.**

_Elle me regarde hébétée et attrape finalement le café._

**\- m...e...merci.**

**\- avec plaisir.**

**\- je.. Vous êtes là pour quelqu'un ?**

**\- oui une amie..**

**\- que suis je bête on ne vient pas à l'hôpital juste pour offrir un café à une inconnue.**

**\- il n'y a pas de mal.. Et .. Et vous si je puis me permettre.**

**\- je suis là pour ma fille.**

**\- oh.. Désolé.**

**\- son pronostic vital est engagée.. Mais elle est jeune..mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive. Je suis une bonne chrétienne, ma fille aussi mais tout nous tombe dessus.. Je..je ne comprends plus.**

**\- tout va bien se passer quand on est jeune on à encore plus envie de se battre.**

**\- oh .. Je suis sûr que si ma fille avait le choix au jour d'aujourd'hui elle déciderait de partir, je sais qu'elle n'a plus la force de se battre pour quoi que ce soit.**

**\- ne dites pas ça je suis sûr du contraire.**

**\- ma fille est en prison.. Vous choisiriez quoi vous à sa place l'enfermement , ou la liberté de la mort.**

**\- je.. Excusez moi mais comment s'appelle votre fille.?**

**\- Santana.**

_Je ne sais plus quoi dire je viens de percuter que la femme à qui je viens d'offrir un café, la femme que j'essaye de remonter le moral n'est autre que la mère de Santana. Le ciel à une bien drôle de façon de se jouer de nous parfois. _

**\- vous savez c'est une bonne fille, elle est en prison pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commit.**

**\- comment en êtes vous sûre. Sans vous offenser.**

**\- ma fille venait de fêter ses partiels elle allait passer en troisième année de droit. Ils avaient tous un peu bu. Je la connais elle n'aurait jamais pris le volant. Ce soir là une jeune fille de quinze ans à était renversée, elle est morte sur le cou. Ils ont retrouvés Santana au volant. Mais elle ne se souvient de rien.**

**\- vous êtes en train de me dire que votre fille pourrait être en prison pour un acte qu'elle n'a pas commit? **

**\- exactement je connais ma fille !**

**\- pourquoi son avocat n'a pas apporté les preuves de son innocence ?**

**\- il à juste encaissé le chèque, il se fout du reste.**

**\- je sais que c'est indiscret de ma part mais que c'est il passé pour que votre fille soit hospitalisée.**

**\- c'est indiscret.. Et votre amie ?**

**\- je... mon amie travaille à la prison de votre fille. Je sais qu'elles se sont rencontrés mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'aimerais tellement vous venir en aide.**

**\- elle à tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.**

**\- je suis désolé.**

**\- je ne l'ai pas vue depuis son incarcération, les médecins ne veulent rien me dire sur son état. J'ai pas envie de la perdre.**

**\- je vous comprend, je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez la voir.**

**\- et comment vous allez faire ?**

**\- ne bougez pas je reviens.**

_Je lui adresse un sourire, une petite caresse dans le dos et me lève. J'attrape mon téléphone et me dirige vers la sortie pour passer mon appel._

**\- Allo ?**

**\- papa, c'est Quinn.**

**\- bonjour ma fille, comment vas tu ?**

**\- je vais bien, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service.**

**\- je t'écoute.**

**\- voilà je suis à l'hôpital...**

**\- quoi mais tu viens de me dire que tu allais bien !**

**\- c'est Rachel.**

**\- oh.. Rien de grave j'espère.**

**\- ça va aller.. Il y a une détenue dans un sale état, son pronostic vital est engagé, j'aurais aimé savoir si tu pouvais obtenir un droit de visite pour sa mère les médecins refusent de la laisser entrer.**

**\- ok son nom ?**

**\- appel Sue je ne connais que son prénom.**

**\- très bien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas ma chérie.**

**\- tu peux peut être revoir son dossier ...**

**\- depuis combien de temps est elle incarcérée ?**

**\- quelques mois je pense.**

**\- là j'ai les mains liés ma puce, tu sais que la révision d'un dossier ne peut se faire qu'au bout de deux ans.**

**\- oui.**

**\- dit à cette dame que dans dix minutes elle pourra aller voir sa fille.**

**\- merci papa, je t'aime.**

**\- je t'aime aussi, et embrasse Rachel pour moi.**

**\- je n'y manquerais pas.**

_Satisfaite je retourne auprès de la mère de Santana. Elle n'a pas bougé d'une semelle. Son regard est toujours aussi vide. Je me réinstalle à ses côtés, et l'informe de la bonne nouvelle._

**\- je vous ai obtenue une autorisation, dans une dizaine de minutes vous pourrez aller voir votre fille.**

**\- que..comment vous avez fait ?**

**\- mon père est le juge Fabray.**

**\- oh.. Il peut la libérer.**

**\- non, une instruction ne peut être revue qu'au bout de deux ans je suis désolé.**

**\- vous êtes vraiment une gentille fille vous savez.**

_Nous sommes interrompues par un médecin._

**\- madame Lopez nous venons d'avoir une autorisation, vous avez le droit de voir votre enfant le temps de son hospitalisation.**

_Elle se lève les larmes aux yeux, me regardent et me prend dans ces bras._

**\- merci..heu je ne sais même pas votre nom.**

**\- Quinn**

**\- merci Quinn .**

_Je me retrouve seule et me dirige à nouveau vers la chambre de Rachel._

...

_Cela fait deux jours que Rachel n'a pas dit un mot, je m'inquiète pour elle. Aujourd'hui je décide de donner un grand coup, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Je m'approche d'elle, ses joues sont creusées par la pluie abondante de larmes subit ces derniers jours. Ces cernes sont d'un noir profond. J'ai en face de moi une coquille vide, je ne l'ai jamais vu comment ça. _

**\- Rach´ ?**

**\- ...**

**\- Rach´, je sais que tu m'entends, je sais que tu es là. Tu dois réagir, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie dans cet état.**

**\- ...**

**\- Rachel Barbra Berry ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me répondre !**

_Toujours aucune réaction, je passe à l'action. Je lui donne une majestueuse claque.. Elle me regarde, ses yeux bougent dans tout les sens, les larmes coulent. Je sais que je suis en train de la récupérer. Un sanglot, puis deux , ses yeux me fixent j'ai gagnée._

**\- oh mon dieu Quinn..**

**\- ouf.. T'es revenue..**

_Je la prends dans mes bras. Bien sur elle est sortie de son état catatonique, maintenant elle pleure mais je sais qu'elle comprend et qu'elle est avec moi._

**\- je suis désolé Q. Je..je crois que j'ai perdue pied ces derniers jours.**

**\- je sais..mais je suis là. Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- je ne sais pas, je me rappelle de ce qu'il c'est passé mais après c'est le néant total jusqu'à maintenant. Tu..tu sais comment va Santana ?**

**\- oui, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec sa mère ses deux derniers jours..je ne vais pas te mentir. Elle va mal elle est toujours en soin intensif.**

**\- oh..**

**\- Rachel, je connais l'étendue des dégâts. D'après les médecins c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore parmi nous..ils disent aussi que sa mère doit prendre une décision.**

**\- comment ça ?**

**\- elle est sous respirateur artificiel, c'est ce qui la maintient en vie. Elle souffre de nombreuses fractures, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang. Ils ne savent pas comment elle a fait pour se faire autant de mal, mais une chose est sûr elle voulait en finir.**

**\- j'ai besoin de la voir.**

**\- je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Rach´.**

**\- tu sais qu'elle a fait juste parce qu'elle a su que toi et moi on avait..**

**\- oui je sais.. Mais vous ne vous connaissez pas, j'ai juste un peu de mal à comprendre.**

**\- l'amour ne s'explique pas.**

**\- comment peux tu être sûr qu'elle t'aime ?**

**\- on aurait pas du remettre ça Quinn..**

**\- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous blâmer d'avoir couchés ensemble.**

**\- non.. Je.. Tu vois Q, t'es importante pour moi..vraiment.. Mais quand j'ai vu la photo de Santana la première fois mon cœur est partie dans une danse effrénée. J'ai beaucoup d'amour pour toi, énormément même, mais ce que je ressens pour elle c'est surpuissant. Tu connais la notion de véritable amour ?**

**\- si tu fais référence à la série Once Upon A Time, oui.**

**\- je suis sur qu'elle est mon véritable amour.**

**\- Mouais..**

_Je n'insiste pas plus. Manquerait plus qu'elle se fâche contre moi. Rachel étant Rachel elle ne perd pas le nord et me redemande à voir Santana._

**\- je vais voir ce que je peux faire. **

**\- merci Q ... je t'aime tu sais.**

**\- s'il te plaît ne me dit plus ça, ça me tue de te l'entendre dire alors que tu viens de me dire que tes sentiments étaient pour une autre.**

**\- excuse moi.**

_Je quitte la chambre et pars à la rencontre de Maribél. Elle me donne des nouvelles de Santana et me précise qu'elle a décidé de débrancher sa fille. Je suis un peu choquée, mais elle m'explique que c'est Santana qui devrait décidé. Je pense qu'elle a l'espoir que sa fille se batte après l'arrêt de la machine. Je lui demande si Rachel peut voir Santana, et ma requête se solde par un échec. Elle a apprit de la bouche de Sue que Santana a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours à cause de la petite brune. Elle refuse donc que la cause de son malheur aille la voir. Je penserais à remercier Sue de ne pas m'avoir cité dans l'histoire. Elle a du noter le léger rapprochement entre sa mère et moi. Elle me demande en revanche d'être présente avec elle parce qu'elle ne sait pas si elle aura la force de voir sa fille la quitter. J'accepte, même si je sais que Rachel ne me le pardonnera pas._

...

_Hier j'ai du expliquer à Rachel que Maribél refusait qu'elle aille voir Santana. Ce qui c'est soldé par une crise de larmes. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la crise qu'elle m'a faite quand elle a appris que j'assisterais au débranchement de Santana. Elle m'en veut et refuse de me parler. _

_Je ne sait pas vraiment ce que je fais dans cette chambre. En dehors de tout ces bandages et machines qui raisonnent dans la pièce, je pense que Santana est une belle jeune femme. Le médecin en chef se tient à côté du lit attendant l'autorisation de Maribél, qui s'accroche à moi. Il y a encore une semaine je je connaissais pas Santana, je ne connaissais pas sa mère et aujourd'hui je suis présente à un moment crucial de leur vie. Ce n'est pas ma place mais j'ai fais une promesse à cette femme et je suis ici pour l'honorer._

_Elle secoue la tête en guise de signal, et resserre sa prise sur mon bras. Tout le monde retient son souffle quand le docteur pousse le bouton vers le " __**OFF**__ " du respirateur. Le bourdonnement de la machine s'arrête instantanément. Le monitoring affiche une ligne plate un long __**BIP**__ retentit._

* * *

**Sadisme mon deuxième prénom.**

**Bisou mes loulous.**


	8. Reviens

**Coucou les gens. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais un manque évident d'inspiration l'a fait mettre quelque peu en stand by. Vous me pardonnez ? :) .**

**C'est un chapitre un peu différent des autres mais nécessaire au bon déroulement de la suite. Je vous remercie en tout cas de continuer à prendre le temps de me lire. **

**Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture. **

* * *

Les larmes me montent naturellement. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne la connaissais pas que je ne ressens pas cette douleur que l'on a quand on perd quelqu'un. Maribél s'accroche toujours à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle vient de perdre sa fille. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de la réconforter, mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe ne serais ce qu'un mot pour décrire cette situation.

Finalement Maribél relâche un peu la pression, et s'approche du corps de sa fille. Elle dépose un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

**\- Té quiero Querida.. descansa en paz mi corazón.**

Je quitte la chambre voulant laisser un peu de temps à la mère de Santana d'encaisser le choc. Je m'assois sur les chaises devant la chambre, et essuie mes larmes. Il me faut un peu de temps pour reprendre contenance, je finis par rejoindre la chambre de Rachel. Je la retrouve près de la fenêtre le regard hagard.

**\- Rach'**  
**\- ...**  
**\- Comment tu te sens ?**  
**\- …**  
**\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire la tête toute ta vie.**  
**\- …**  
**\- Comme tu veux.**

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter la chambre la voix de la petite brune m'interpelle .

**\- J'aimerais que tu fasses mes excuses à Santana..Avant que sa mère ne la débranche. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'entende mais je veux que tu fasses ça pour moi.**  
**\- Rachel… C'est top tard..**

Je ne rajoutes rien, elle a comprit d'elle même. Ses larmes coulent mais aucun son ne suit, je me rapproche d'elle pour la consoler, mais elle me rejette de la main. Je quitte finalement la chambre.

Dans le couloir je suis arrêtée par Maribél. Nous discutons longuement. Je suis étonnée par ce que je viens d'apprendre mais je lui promets d'être là. C'est bizarre la vie quand on y pense, cette femme me demande de l'aide dans sa tâche. Je sais qu'avec le temps je vais apprendre à la connaitre mais je dois dire que cela me mets dans une position un peu délicate.

…

Un mois vient de s'écouler, Rachel est retournée chez sa tante et commence à reprendre petit à petit son travail. Elle à décidé de ne pas reparler à Quinn, elle n'accepte toujours pas que la blonde ne l'est pas aidé à voir Santana une derniers fois. Malgré toutes les recherches entreprises, elle ne sait pas ou la brune est enterrée. Ses journées se résument à se lever, aller au travail, et rentrer chez elle. Les prisonnières qui la connaissent un peu sont déroutés par le comportement de la brune. Tout le monde voit bien qu'elle c'est arrêté de vivre. Elle n'a plus cette joie. Elle fait ce qu'on lui demande rien de plus. Elle mange peu, ne dors pratiquement plus. Ce soir là Sue en a assez de ce comportement qu'elle juge dangereux pour la brune.

Elle rentre dans la chambre sans frapper. Rachel est allongée sur son lit, en pleure.

**\- Rachel ça suffit il faut te ressaisir, tu ne vas pas passez ta vie dans cet état.**  
**\- J'ai repris le travail.**  
**\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, tout le monde le vois que tu n'es plus toi.**  
**\- Et que veux tu que j'y fasse !**  
**\- Vas consulter, il existe de bons thérapeutes.**  
**\- Ils ne me ramèneront pas Santana.**

A cet instant Sue en a fortement envie, mais elle n'a pas le droit.

\- J**e sais.. Mais faut me comprendre, je n'en peux plus de te voir dépérir de jour en jour. J'ai peur pour toi. **_Dit elle en se rapprochant de sa nièce, et la prenant dans ces bras._  
**\- Peut être devrais tu prendre des vacances? Ou je ne sais pas moi appèles Quinn et sors un peu.**  
**\- Je ne veux plus lui parler.**  
**\- Tu t'en prends à la mauvaise personne. C'est de ma faute non celle de blondie.**  
**\- Je lui en veux, c'est plus fort que moi.**  
**\- Elle n'y est pourtant pour rien.**

Voyant que Rachel ne rajouterais rien, Sue quitte la chambre la larme à l'oeil. Contre toutes attentes c'est elle qui va appeler la blonde.

…

Dans la salle qui lui est attribuée, Rachel attend la jeune femme dont elle doit s'occuper. La tête toujours plongée dans son dossier elle ne prête pas vraiment attention à la personne qui s'installe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle relève la tête qu'elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Quinn se tient devant elle vêtue de la tenue réglementaire des prisonnières .

**\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici et surtout vêtue de la sorte ?**  
**\- C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour que tu me parles à nouveau.**  
**\- Je suis occupée, nos histoires ne devraient par interférer dans mon travail. Une personne qui a vraiment besoin de moi doit s'impatienter.**  
**\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on lui a expliqué la situation, c'est elle qui a accepté de retarder son rendez vous avec toi pour qu'on puisse parler toi et moi.**  
**\- Je n'en ai pas envie, je n'ai rien à te dire Quinn.**  
**\- alors c'est tout !**  
**\- Oui !**  
**\- Tu me reproches quoi exactement ?**  
**\- Rien, je sais que tout est de ma faute. Si seulement je n'avais pas fait tomber ce dossier, si seulement je n'avais pas insisté pour la rencontrer, je suis sûre qu'elle serait toujours là.**  
**\- C'est le destin, c'est comme ça tu ne peux rien y faire.**  
**\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de partir.**  
**\- partir quelques temps te feras du bien j'en conçois.**  
**\- Non Quinn tu ne comprends pas, je pars et c'est définitif.**  
**\- Que..Quoi, non Rach' tu peux pas partir définitivement.**  
**\- Si j'en ai besoin.**  
**\- Mais ta vie est ici.**  
**\- Non ma vie était ici. Ecoutes je n'en est pas encore informée Sue, donc évites de faire une gaffe. Demain soir tu viendras manger à la maison je lui annoncerais la nouvelle.**  
**\- Rachel tu es sûre de vouloir vraiment partir?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Ok.**.

Quinn se lève et quitte la salle, non sans verser une larme. Elle sait qu'il lui suffit d'une chose pour la faire rester, mais elle n'a pas le droit de le faire.

Les adieux ont étaient déchirants, Rachel à promit de donner régulièrement de ces nouvelles à sa tante. Quinn a eu du mal à retenir les larmes. L'avion de Rachel en direction d'un autre pays vient de décoller, laissant les deux blondes derrière. La vie reprend son cours pour tout le monde, aspirant à des jours meilleurs.

...

Rachel qui est installée dans son nouvel appartement depuis une quinzaine de jours, se sent étonnement bien. Loin de tout ces problèmes elle pense pouvoir se reconstruire. Elle c'est inscrite à la fac pour obtenir le diplôme qu'elle avait entreprit de passer aux Etats Unis. Toujours un peu timide, elle ne fait que peu de rencontre, mais aujourd'hui tout va changer. Un travail demande aux étudiants de se mettre par groupe de quatre afin d'effectuer un exposé sur la recrudescence de la violence dans le milieu carcéral. Rachel est assez contente elle va pouvoir parler de son vécu en omettant bien sûr le passage « j'ai tuée une prisonnière » bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait de ses mains, elle se sent encore coupable.

C'est dans ces conditions qu'elle fait la connaissance de Marco, Pietro, et d'Eva. Ils vont travailler ensemble durant plusieurs jours, permettant à la petite brune de vite se faire accepter dans le petit groupe. S'enchaine les sorties, les rencontres, les filles d'un soir. L'année s'écoule rapidement et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit elle ne donne quasiment pas de nouvelles à sa tante où même à Quinn. Un an vient s'ajouter à son départ. Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'elle à quitté son pays, laissant derrière elle ces plus sombres souvenirs, mais ce soir, alors qu'ils sont en train de fêter leur réussite aux examens finaux le portable de Rachel sonne. Elle s'excuse et se lève de son canapé dans lequel elle était bien installée. Son visage jusqu'alors joyeux finit par se fermer complètement faisant paniquer Eva, qui n'en a pas perdu une miette. Elle se lève à son tour pour la rejoindre sur le balcon.

Rachel finit par raccrocher, et tombe en pleure dans les bras de son amie.

**\- Rach' qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cet état.**  
**\- Je..Juste beaucoup d'émotions.**  
**\- Qui c'était ?**  
**\- Quinn..**  
**\- Queen comme la reine.**  
**\- Non..**_Dit elle en rigolant un peu_**. Quinn comme Quinn Fabray, une veille connaissance.**  
**\- Et qu'est ce qui te mets dans cet état?**  
**\- Elle à un Shooting Photo de prévu à Rome dans deux jours, elle veut me voir.**  
**\- Elle est mannequin ?**  
**\- Non photographe.**  
**\- Elle veut te rencontrer où ?**  
**\- Je dois lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire où je veux la voir.**  
**\- Ok, je viendrais avec toi.**  
**\- Merci Eva.**  
**\- De rien ma belle.**

La nuit qui suit est un peu agitée pour la petite brune, cela fait deux ans qu'elle n'a pas revue Quinn, deux ans qu'elle a complètement sortie de sa vie. Elle ne sait pas la réaction que va avoir la blonde en la revoyant. Va t'elle lui reprocher son absence? Ella passe finalement la journée avachie devant la télé. Elle finit par contacter Quinn en fin de soirée pour lui donner l'adresse d'un bar pas trop loin de chez elle.

Le lendemain elle stresse à n'en plus finir. Eva qui vient d'arriver à son appartement tente de la calmer du mieux qu'elle le peut, mais quand Rachel à la bougeotte c'est un peu plus difficile.

**\- Qu'est ce qui te mets dans tout tes états.**  
**\- Je vais revoir Quinn.**  
**\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a d'exceptionnel ta Quinn, tu m'as dis que c'était juste une connaissance.**  
**\- On y va, j'aime pas être en retard.**

Ils ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le café en bas de la rue. Rachel ne cesse de se triturer les doigts. Pour la calmer Eva glisse sa main dans celle de la petite brune. Il ne lui est pas difficile de retrouver la blonde attablée . Elle se stoppe d'un coup à quelques mètres de Quinn, essaie de reprendre contenance. Quinn qui l'a vue se lève à son tour. C'est Eva qui traine la brune jusqu'a la table. Quinn ne cesse de fixer la petite brune, mais s'adresse tout de même à la jeune fille qui l'accompagne.

**\- Bonjour, je suis Quinn Fabray. **_Lui dit elle en lui tendant la main_  
**\- Eva Lombardo.**  
**\- Enchantée.. **

Elle se rapproche à nouveau de la brune et la regarde dans les yeux. Bien que la main de Rachel soit toujours dans celle d'Eva, Quinn pose la sienne sur le visage de la petite brune, et la caresse doucement. Rachel ferme les yeux et soupirs de plaisir.

**\- Tu m'as manqué , ma puce.**  
**\- To..toi aussi Q**. _Dit elle avant de s'accrocher au cou de la blonde, laissant ses larmes l'emporter._

Apres plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre , Rachel se calme comme par automatisme, son corps se détend au contact de la blonde, Dieu que ça lui avait manqué.

**\- Et si on s'asseyait**. _lance Quinn_  
**\- Ça serait une bonne chose**. _Reprend Eva._

Les trois filles s'installent autour de la table. Rachel n'a toujours pas lâchée la main de Quinn. Eva le voit plutôt d'un mauvais oeil. Elle qui pendant deux ans à tout fait pour sortir avec Rachel, a toujours était là pour elle. Voila que la blonde arrive et qu'elle se fait relayer au deuxième plan.

**\- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une connaissance **. _Dit elle en direction de la petite brune._

Quinn, rigole à la réflexion de la jeune femme, et décide de répondre à la place de Rachel, après tout elle la connait mieux que quiconque ça elle en est sûr.

**\- Pour dire vrai, je ne suis pas qu'une simple connaissance, je pense qu'elle t'a dit ça pour ne pas te blesser.**  
**\- Et tu es quoi ?**  
**\- Ne t'énerves pas pour si peu. A priori je ne suis plus rien vu que Rach' ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux ans, mais je ne lui en veux pas…**  
**\- Q, tu sais bien ce que je pense…**  
**\- Rach' je peux savoir ?** _demande désespérément Eva._  
**\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.. Quinn est une grande partie de ma vie.. Nous avons étaient amies, puis amantes.. Je dois avouer que je l'aime toujours..** _Dit elle en regardant Quinn dans les yeux. _**Mais aujourd'hui mon coeur appartient à une personne qui n'est plus..**_Dit elle les larmes aux yeux_  
**\- Je..Je vais vous laisser..** _Dit Eva avant de se lever et de quitter la table._  
**\- Eva attends..**  
**\- Non reste laisse la partir j'ai besoin de te parler à toi , ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on ne soit que toutes les deux. Tu lui parleras plus tard.**  
**\- Ok..**  
**\- Alors comme ça tu m'aimes toujours?**  
**\- Q.. tu le sais bien.**  
**\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas venue pour te le dire. J'ai laissé passer ma chance, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, mais c'est comme ça. - Alors que deviens tu?**  
**\- J'ai étais diplômé, il y a peu, maintenant je suis Conseillère à la réinsertion, mais je n'ai pas d'emploi.**  
**\- C'est un diplôme international?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Cool au moins tu pourras exercer en revenant au pays.**  
**\- Je ne reviendrais pas Q, tu le sais. Et puis j'adore l'Italie, je me sens bien ici.**  
**\- Je vois, tu es radieuse, stressée mais radieuse.**  
**\- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es ici?**  
**\- Pour dire vrai, j'avais un shopping photo, mais pas que ça... Avant tout je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, et que je n'ai pas fais ça par guetté de coeur. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je m'en veux mais c'était sa décision. tu dois juste me promettre de ne pas m'en vouloir, je pense que deux ans sans toi est largement suffisant.**  
**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Q? tu me fais peur..**  
**\- J'ai ici deux enveloppes. Une contient une lettre qui t'est destinée, l'autre un billet d'avion pour les Etats Unis. C'est le même vol que moi. Je t'attendrais demain à l'aéroport, j'espère t'y trouver.**  
**\- Je ne peux pas partir comme ça ?**  
**\- Qu'est ce qui te retiens ici, tu m'as dis que tu avais finis tes études.**  
**\- J'ai un appartement, des amis..**  
**\- Et Eva, j'ai compris..**  
**\- Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.**  
**\- Oh mais je crois rien.. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, lire la lettre, j'espère de tout coeur que tu rentreras au pays avec moi.**  
**\- Je ne sais pas..**  
**\- Je dois y aller..**  
**\- Déjà, mais on c'est parlé à peine cinq minutes?**  
**\- Je sais je suis désolé mais j'ai du boulot.. Mais je suis sûr qu'on se voit demain ma belle.**

Elle se lève et dépose chastement ses lèvres sur celles de la petites brunes. Juste une promesse de se revoir. Rachel est fébrile et rentre chez elle. Elle ne cesse de regarder l'enveloppe relisant sans cesse son nom marqué dessus..

Elle s'installe finalement et l'ouvre enfin…

* * *

**En espérant du fond du coeur que ça vous plait.**

**Bisou mes loulous.**


	9. Je t'en prie

**Ce soir je vous gâte, Dommage qu'il n'y est pas beaucoup de reviews. Bref je ne pouvais pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans la suite. Je suis sadique pas dégueulasse. :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

14h, Quinn attend Rachel. Le premier appel pour l'embarquement vient d'être effectué et toujours pas la moindre trace de la petite brune. Le temps s'égrène et toujours personne, Quinn pensait réellement que la brune aller arriver. Elle attend jusqu'à la dernière minute le dernier rappel est passé depuis cinq bonnes minutes, l'hôtesse s'adresse à elle.

**\- Excusez moi madame, nous ne pouvons plus attendre.**  
**\- Oui.. Je comprends..**

Résignée , elle tend son billet à l'hôtesse.

**\- Attendez ! Attendez !**

Quinn se retourne et vois la petite brune arriver en courant billet en main. Elle sourit à l'idée de repartir avec elle..

Quelques heures plus tôt:

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, cela fait déjà une vingtaine de fois que je relis ces lignes, j'en ai pas dormis de la nuit. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit elle. Tout le monde peut écrire ces mots, mais tout ces détails, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle me dit de faire confiance à Quinn. Je regarde l'heure, mon billet m'informe que l'avion décolle à 14h10. Il est 10 h, je suis fatiguée, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de la lire une dernière fois.

_« Ma très Chère Rachel, _

_Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir coucher sur le papier ce que je ressentais. Contrairement à ce que tu penses je suis belle est bien en vie. Je sais que je reviens de loin, à croire qu'il me manquait quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un pour passer de l'autre côté. J'ai longtemps réfléchis à te contacter, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de moi, surtout que Q m'a dit que tu étais partie vivre en Europe. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, je vais commencer par le début ça me semble une bonne idée. Comme tu le sais je me suis retrouvée au mitard pour une bagarre que je n'avais même pas initiée. Tu sais là bas tu n'as aucune notion du temps. Tu arrives juste à savoir que tu es en fin de journée quand le repas arrive. J'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai réussi à tenir le coup. Mais un soir tu es arrivée, sans même te voir, mon coeur c'est emballé quand ta voix m'est arrivée aux oreilles. J'étais comme transportée. Au final j'ai cru que tu n'étais que le fruit de mon imagination, tu te doutes bien que passer autant de temps seule, te fais perdre la raison. Le soir j'ai eu droit à la plus belle des surprises. Saches que même si l'eau est glacée ça a était la meilleure douche que j'ai pu prendre ce soir là. Avoir une odeur différente de celle qui te donnes envie de vomir, je t'assures c'est très agréable. Puis tout c'est enchainé très vite, je ne saurais l'expliquer, il y'a eu toi, ma nouvelle punition parce que je portais tes fringues, toi et encore toi.. Finalement je crois que depuis ce soir là ça a toujours étais toi. J'ai appris que lorsqu'on m'avait opéré à la prison tu étais venus me voir, mais tu sais les souvenirs restent un peu flous. Je crois que l'élément déclencheur à était ce jour là dans le bureau de la directrice, ta tante. Elle m'a demandé de couper tout contact avec toi sous peine de finir ma vie au mitard. J'allais lui dire mes quatre vérités quand tu es rentrée. Je t'avoue que mon coeur à raté un battement quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Tu crois au coup de foudre ? Puis le couperet est tombé tu as couchée avec Q. Bien sur aujourd'hui je ne t'en veux pas j'ai compris pourquoi. Mais sur le coup j'ai perdu tout espoir d'avoir une vie normale. J'ai fais une erreur en tentant de mettre fin à mes jours, j'espère juste que tu comprendras que mon geste était désespéré. J'en garde énormément de séquelles, mais je ne le dois qu'a ma bêtise. J'ai vu rouge ce jour là. Je tiens à m'en excuser. Je voulais disparaitre, ne plus exister, ne plus souffrir. Je sais que c'était la facilité, alors en revenant au mitard, je me suis défoulée sur les murs, jusqu'a perdre totalement connaissance. Lors de mon débranchement Quinn était au coté de ma mère, mon coeur n'est pas repartie de suite c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas su que j'allais revenir parmi les vivants. Quand ma mère l'a mise au courant, elle lui a expressément interdit de te prévenir. Je m'en excuse, je ne l'ai su que trop tard, tu avais déjà filée. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à reparler, manger, marcher et même écrire. Si tu savais comme c'est dur de tenir à nouveau le stylo. Mais voilà deux ans se sont écoulées et je n'ai toujours pas de tes nouvelles. Dans ma tête tu es partie refaire ta vie oublier tout ce qui c'est passé ici. Je suis retournée en prison, toujours à Rikers. Je ne vois que Q et ma mère. D'ailleurs en parlant de blondie, j'espère que tu lui en voudras pas elle m'a tout raconté votre histoire, ce fameux soir.. Elle est vraiment géniale cette fille, elle m'a aidée tout le long de ma rééducation. Je lui dois beaucoup. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à te dire mais je préférerais le faire de vive voix, si tu veux bien rentrer au pays. Tu as un billet d'avion, il vient de ma pars, j'espère vraiment que tu en profiteras. J'ai envie de te revoir Rachel, je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je t'ai posé une question, mais moi je t'y réponds de suite. Oui je crois au coup de foudre. La foudre m'a touchée en plein coeur au simple son de ta voix._

_Amoureusement San » _

Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'ignorer cette lettre, je sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie, si je ne retournais pas la voir. Je n'y peux rien mon coeur lui appartient. Je regarde à nouveau l'heure, mon dieu que le temps passe vite. Je contacte rapidement Eva, et les garçons, pour qu'ils me rejoignent je ne veux pas partir comme une voleuse.

Je me dépêche de prendre le nécessaire, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps. Quand mes amis arrivent ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qu'ils se passent. Eva m'arrête un instant.

**\- Rach' qu'est ce que tu fais?**  
**\- Mes valises, je rentre au pays.**  
**\- Tu quoi ?**  
**\- Je rentres avec Q. Je voulais vous dire au revoir avant de partir. Mon avion décolle dans moins de deux heures il faut vraiment que je me dépêche.**  
**\- Rach' je ne comprends pas.**

Je m'installe et décide de leur expliquer.

**\- Quand tu es partie hier, Q m'a donné une lettre.**  
**\- T'es en train de nous dire que tu pars pour une simple lettre.**  
**\- Si j'ai quittée mon pays, c'est parce que je pensais avoir tué l'amour de ma vie. Mais cette lettre me prouve qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle m'attend.**  
**\- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre, elle a attendu deux ans pour te contacter et elle même pas foutue de venir te chercher elle même il faut qu'elle envoie cette Quinn. C'est une lâche elle ne te mérite pas.**  
**\- Eva.. Elle est restée plus d'un an à l'hôpital et si aujourd'hui elle ne peux pas venir elle même c'est parce qu'elle est en prison.**  
**\- En prison ! **_Disent tout les trois en même temps._  
**\- Oui, je l'ai rencontrée en prison, j'avais un petit boulot à la prison de Rikers.**  
**\- Mais Rach' c'est une criminelle !**  
**\- Elle n'a rien fait et je vais tout faire pour la sortir de là.. Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas mon choix de retourner la voir mais je l'aime je n'y peux rien…**  
**\- Elle ne te rendras jamais heureuse comme moi j'aurais pu si tu m'avais laissé ma chance.**  
**\- Eva.. Je l'aime, c'est comme ça, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me rendre entièrement heureuse. Je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai toujours étais franche avec vous, toujours sincère..**  
**\- Pas vraiment vu ce que tu nous racontes !** _lâche la jeune fille._  
**\- Ne m'en veux pas ! je n'allais pas crier sur tout les toits mes erreurs. Les gars dites quelque chose..**  
**\- Tu sais Rach' , si tu crois être plus heureuse avec elle fonce, on pourra toujours venir te rendre visite.**

Apres multitude de câlin, je suis en retard, je vais vraiment finir par le manquer cet avion. Heureusement pour moi, la circulation est fluide. J'arrive à l' aéroport et cours aussi vite que possible. Quand j'arrive à la porte d'embarquement je me doute que j'ai ratée l'avion, mais une tête blonde me fait penser le contraire.

**\- Attendez ! Attendez !**

Je saute dans les bras de Quinn, qui m'étreint fortement.

**\- j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.**

**\- Je suis là.**

Je tends mon billet à l'hôtesse et embarque avec ma blonde. Le voyage est assez long et n'ayant pas dormi cette nuit il ne me faut que quelques minutes avant de m'endormir. Ma main est liée à ma blonde, je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher comme pour me montrer que je rentre vraiment, que ce n'est pas un simple rêve.

…

J'ai du mal à y croire, Rachel est avec moi. J'ai réussi. On n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment parlé mais la petite brune c'est endormie en rien de temps. Je pense que la lettre de San l'a bien fait réfléchir. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Tout va finir par s'arranger. Je finis par m'endormir à mon tour. New York on arrive.

…

Je ne cesse de tourner en rond dans ma cellule. J'ai écris cette lettre pour faire revenir ma brune, mais je doute. Et si elle avait retrouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, j'espère mais je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Je ne suis qu'une prisonnière. Derrière ces barreaux je n'ai rien à lui apporter. Pourtant j'ai envie d'y croire. Je sais que Q est partie en Italie, pour son travail, je sais aussi que c'est la bas que vit ma brune. Mon dieu je vais finir par devenir folle.

**\- Lopez !**  
**\- Hein .. Oui..**  
**\- C'est l'heure !**  
**\- De ?**  
**\- Tu es dans la lune aujourd'hui ?**  
**\- Oui un peu..**

Je sors finalement dans la cour profitant un peu du soleil. Depuis ce qu'il c'est passé, les filles me laissent tranquille. Elles ne savent pas que ma tentative, est le résultat d'un chagrin d'amour, elles pensent qu'il s'agit juste d'un pétage de plomb pour avoir passé trop de temps au mitard. Bon il est vrai que quelques fois ça se chipote par ci et là, mais ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'autrefois. Bon si je me remis Q est partie il y'a deux jours, elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. De toute façon, je n'ai ma visite que vendredi, pff encore trois jours à attendre, avant de savoir.

Le temps est long, je n'ai pas réussi à négocier un coup de fil. Je me suis rongée les sangs durant ses trois jours. J'ai essayé de m'occuper pour faire passer les journées plus vite, en vain. Depuis ce matin je me tiens prête, je sais qu'on est vendredi, qu'aujourd'hui j'ai mon quart d'heure de visite avec Q. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que ma petite brune est de retour à New york, je sais que je n'aurais pas le droit de la voir tant qu'elle n'aura pas une autorisation, j'en peux plus.. Je tourne encore en rond dans ma cellule.

**\- Lopez ?**  
**\- Oui**

Je me lève rapidement et suis Beist.

**\- Tu es pressé aujourd'hui?**  
**\- Q, revient d'Italie..**  
**\- Tu crois que Rachel est rentrée?**  
**\- J'espère.**

Oui vous pouvez trouver cela bizarre, mais je me suis liée d'amitié avec Beist, c'est une gentille femme. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, quand je vois la salle des visites se profiler. Je repère rapidement Q qui se lève pour m'étreindre.

**\- Salut Q.**  
**\- Salut San, tu vas bien?** _Me demande t'elle alors qu'on se rassoit._  
**\- oui, oui ça va.. alors tu l'as vu ?**  
**\- Tu es impatiente .. **_dit elle avec le sourire._  
**\- A ton avis j'attends ça depuis plus d'un an.**  
**\- Je l'ai vu.**  
**\- Comment elle va?**  
**\- Elle me semblait aller plus tôt bien. De me revoir l'a un peu déstabilisée mais je pense qu'elle allait vraiment bien.**  
**\- Tu lui as donnée la lettre, elle a dit quoi?**  
**\- Je lui ai dis de la lire chez elle au calme. Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle venait de toi..**

Nous sommes interrompus par Beiste qui revient me chercher.

**\- 221215, vous devez me suivre !**  
**\- Quoi ? Non ! Non !**  
**\- Ce sont les ordres je suis désolé.**  
**\- Q? dis moi je t'en prie.**  
**\- On se revoit mardi San.**

Beist m'entraine à sa suite.

**\- Shannon c'est quoi ces conneries, ça fait même pas deux minutes.**  
**\- Excuse moi Santana, mais ce sont les ordres je n'en sais pas plus que toi.**

Je suis dégoutée, la vie s'acharne c'est pas possible. Et puis si elle était revenue Quinn me l'aurait dit directe. Je l'ai perdue.. Nous arrivons devant une porte que je ne saurais identifier.

**\- Je repasse te prendre dans une heure.** _Me dit la gardienne en m'ouvrant la porte._

Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Je rentre dans la salle un peu perdue. Une femme se tient face à la vitre dos à moi. Je referme la porte et c'est là que je l'entends.

**\- San …**

* * *

**Oui Non, une suite ?**


	10. Erreur

**Heu bonsoir ! Il ya quelqu'un ?**

**Je ne vais pas passer par Quatre Chemins...Désolé pour cette pause mille fois trop longue. Je vous conseille si vous me suivez toujours de relire la fic depuis le début. ;)**

**Un petit chapitre pour se remettre dans le bain en espérant que cela vous plaise..**

**Bonne lecture les amis.**

* * *

**\- San…**

Non je ne rêve pas sa voix, je pourrais la reconnaitre entre mille. Je n'hésites pas une seconde et cours la prendre dans mes bras. Comme deux aimants, mon corps devient enfin complet.

**\- Rachel… J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir..**

**\- Je suis là..**

Pour lui montrer mon accord, je me redresse, la regarde dans les yeux, et remarque ses larmes en coin. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Toujours dans mes bras, je passe ma main sur son doux visage. Je me rapproche doucement et finis par déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Deux ans, vingt quatre mois, sept cent trente jours,dix sept mille cinq cent vingt heures, et autant de minutes que j'attends de pouvoir la voir à nouveau.

**\- Tu es là? Dis je comme pour me rassurer que je ne rêve pas.**

**\- oui..**

Sans se lâcher du regard, nous nous installons au bord de la fenêtre. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire que je ne sais même pas par où je dois commencer.

**\- Rachel..** Dis je timidement..

**\- oui?**

**\- Je suis tellement désolé.**

**\- rien n'est de ta faute..**

**\- Au contraire.. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, en faite je n'ai fais que ça.. Quinn est une chique fille.. À l'époque j'étais perdue et je le suis toujours autant.. J'ai mal réagis..**

**\- San..**

**\- Non tu as besoin de comprendre.. J'ai mal réagis par ce que tu as étais l'espoir à tout ce merdier qu'y était en train de se passer.. Mon emprisonnement, le mitard.. Je ne voyais plus la fin de tout ça puis t'es arrivée.. Comme une bouée de sauvetage.. Alors sans savoir vraiment pourquoi et surtout sans te connaître, je me suis attachée à toi.. Je suis désolé..vraiment désolé de tout ce qui a pu se passer.**

**\- Tu n'as pas à l'être..j'ai mal agit.. J'aurais dû me battre davantage pour toi au lieu de..au lieu de fuir.**

**\- J'ai envie d'effacer le passé et de tout recommencer..**

**\- C'est une idée**.

Alors que je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, je tends à nouveau ma main dans sa direction.

\- **Bonjour, je m'appelle Santana je viens de faire 24 ans. Avant de me retrouver ici je faisais des études de droit pour devenir avocate. Alors que nous fêtions nos partiels un accident a eu lieu. J'aurais par mon imprudence et mon manque de maturité heurtée et tuée une enfant de quinze ans à peine. Seulement voilà, je ne me souviens pas avoir conduit ce soir là, en fait je ne me souviens pas de grand chose..J'ai étais condamnée à 15 ans de prison pour homicide involontaire ayant entraîné la mort. Je sortirais d'ici à la quarantaine et j'aurais gâchée ma vie.**. Dis je avant de baisser mon regard, ne supportant pas de voir ce qui peut se tramer dans ces orbes chocolat qui m'on tant manqués.

**\- San..**

**\- Une fois que tu as le portrait c'est moins glamour n'est ce pas?** Dis je dans une moue caractéristique d'une jeune ado.

**\- Pas le moins du monde.. Mais tu vois je me pose une question..**

**\- Dis toujours?**

**\- Comment une jeune fille douée auquel un avenir radieux se dessine se retrouve coincée dans une prison pour un homicide qu'elle n'a pas commit.**

**\- C'est la question qui m'a valu 15 ans de prison..**

**\- Non sérieusement ! Tu viens de me dire que tu ne te souvenais de rien...**

**\- Je sais! Et j'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Raconte moi l'Italie c'est comment?**

**\- C'est magnifique. Ils sont très accueillants, très sympathique. Je me suis fait une petite bande d'amis, il y avait Eva aussi..dans mes amis..je veux dire...Bref j'ai eu mon diplôme et là j'étais en phase de recherche pour un petit boulot.**

**\- Oh..** Je baisse le regard, triste à l'idée de lui gâcher sa vie.

**\- Hey..qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**\- Je..je suis désolé... J'aurais pas dû..**

**\- De quoi tu parles?**

**\- Tu avais l'air d'être heureuse là bas, tu avais ta vie...cette Eva.. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander de rentrer au pays.. Tu peux toujours repartir..je suis vraiment désolé...**dis je avant de me lever et de me rapprocher de la porte pour quitter cette pièce. La sensation est oppressante, j'ai besoin de respirer..Je toques de toutes mes forces pour faire venir Shannon au plus vite..Les larmes ravagent mon visage, mes jambes me défient de tenir..

**\- Santana ! Calmes toi..**

Je sens la petite brune se rapprocher de moi, je vais craquer.. Je crie..je l'appelle...Shannon arrive en courant et ouvre la porte. Je la supplie du regard de me faire quitter cette pièce.

**\- Que se passe t'il? Rachel un problème.**

**\- Je..elle.**

**\- Shannon s'il te plait j'ai besoin de sortir...j'étouffe.**

**\- Santana...s'il te plait.**.reprend la petite brune..**regardes moi..**

Je ne peux pas..je supplie une dernière fois la gardienne qui semble désolé pour ma petite brune et m'entraîne derrière elle.

Dans le couloir qui me ramène à ma cellule je tente de calmer le tremblement de mes mains, mais sans succès. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette..j'ai en ai besoin maintenant.

**\- Je peux aller fumer dans la cour s'il te plait?**

**\- Je suis désolé mais les pauses sont finies..je dois te ramener dans ton aile.. **Elle regarde sa montre et me dit...**l'appel est dans moins d'une heure..**

Je ne réponds pas..quoi dire de plus. Je retourne à mon aile..mais j'ai besoin de m'évader..de penser à autre chose que le faite d'avoir gâcher la vie de Rachel..Elle mérite beaucoup mieux qu'une tollarde ! Qui suis je pour la forcer à revenir et surtout à quoi je m'attendais.. Bien sûr qu'en deux ans elle a refait sa vie..je n'ai pas le droit de la priver de ce qu'elle a réussi à avoir.

**\- On y est..**

**\- Merci..** Dis je tout bas..

Depuis Six mois j'ai étais transféré au bloc B. Contrairement à l'isolement où j'étais avant le bloc se partage en plusieurs ailes, où nous sommes réparties par secteur. J'appartiens dorénavant au secteur 6. La différence est énorme avec les cellules du bloc de sécurité super Max. Nous avons un salon avec une télévision, un petit coin cuisine et huit cellules axées autour de ce petit havre de paix. Le tout fermé par une longue grille le soir après le couvre feu. J'entre directement dans ma cellule , ferme la porte et m'affole sur mon lit, pleurant de tout mon saoul. La discrétion de ma porte étant à son apogée, je l'entends doucement s'ouvrir, et je peux déjà sentir une chaude main me caresser le dos..

**\- Hey Santana, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas?**

**\- Je..je suis un monstre..**

**\- Ne dis pas ça.. Raconte moi ce qu'il se passe.**

Je me redresse essuie mes larmes et me cale dos au mur.

**\- J'ai merdé Mercedes..**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Elle est revenue...je lui ai gâchée sa vie.**

**\- Qui est revenue?**

**\- Rachel..**

**\- Mais c'est super..pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils c'est une bonne nouvelle non?**

**\- Elle avait un avenir tout tracé..des amis..une petite amie...sérieux j'ai pas le droit de la priver de ça !**

**\- Elle a fait son choix en revenant, ne te blâmes pas de sa décision !**

**\- Mais c'est un mauvais choix..je n'aurais pas dû lui écrire !**

**\- Et la laisser dans l'ignorance? Non je suis certaine que tu as pris la bonne décision.**

**\- Et moi je n'en suis plus très sûr.**

**\- Reposes toi l'appel est dans une vingtaine de minutes.**

**\- Ouai merci..**

Mercedes quitte ma cellule et me laisse dans ma peine. C'est une bonne personne une sorte de grande sœur qui veille sur toi quand rien ne va où quand tu es prête à faire une connerie. Elle est ici depuis 5ans, pour négligence. C'est une ancienne infirmière qui après une énième garde de 48heures a confondu un analgésique avec un anesthésiant. Rien n'est de sa faute, elle est juste coupable des restrictions budgétaires.. Je tente de me persuader que ça va aller bien, mais je n'y arrives pas.. C'est décidé demain je deviendrais LA fille à respecter. Quitte à finir ma vie dans ces murs je finirais au sommet.

...

Encore choquée de ce qu'il vient de se produire, je cherche à comprendre comment tout à dérivé. Je repasse encore et encore notre conversation avant de comprendre que malencontreusement j'ai évoqué Eva. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je me lève et sors de la salle..Quitte à revenir au pays, je vais des à présent chercher du travail et je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller bien loin.

Je monte d'un étage et traverse ce long couloir que jadis j'emprunterai gaiement pour effectuer ma tâche.

Quelques sourires par ci par là et je me retrouve déjà devant cette porte d'un bleu profond, où trône fièrement en lettre dorées " DIRECTRICE SYLVESTER". Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux ans et je crois que notre dernière communication téléphonique remonte à plus d'un an. Je souffle un bon coup et prends mon courage à deux mains.

TOC TOC TOC

**\- Oui entrez **!

Je ne peux plus reculer et enfonce la poignée. Les mains moites, le souffle court je m'adresse à la femme toujours plongée dans ces documents..

**\- Tante Sue...**

Le bruit sourd de son stylo qui lui échappe des mains..le temps semble s'arrêter alors qu'elle me regarde comme une étrangère. Une larme glisse sur sa joue..elle n'a toujours pas bougée et pourtant je sais qu'elle m'a reconnue..je referme la porte et m'approche de son bureau avant d'ajouter..

**\- Je suis rentrée.**

* * *

**Alors content ! Pas content ! A tres vite pour la suite.**

**T.**


End file.
